OUT OF JAIL
by Ryuuketsu-Chan
Summary: Axel, Sora et Roxas montent un groupe de Rock, engagent une fille comme batteur et cherchent désespérément un chanteur. Peut être font ils un bon choix en prenant Riku, le nouveau qui vient de sortir de prison...
1. Chapter 1

Voilà Voilà, me revoici avec du nnouveau!

Si vous avez deja lu la fiction Rock Love & Tragedie, vous risquez d'aimer. ce sera moins long puisuq'il n'y aura que 4 chapitres.

Bon, je ne vous en dis pas plus, amusez vous bien. ( vous pouvez écouter les chansons qui sont jouer par le groupe, mais pour certaine, c'est plus important de savoir se qui se passe pour comprendre certaines actions des personnages)

disclamer: Aucun des personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent. ( sauf la Kaze/!\ Je vous le dis, elle ne sert à rien, elle n'est pas importante, c'est juste que je trouve toutes les filles de Kingdom Hearts et final fantasy un peu nunuche et pas assez bien pour jouer de la batterie. donc j'ai du inventer un personnage qui je le redis, ne sert quasiment à rien.)

Les paroles des chansons ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf le machin à la fin enfin vous comprendrezet vous constaterez que ce n'est pas du grand art.

* * *

**_Once I had a Dream ..._**

* * *

_**S'évader…**_

Click…Click…Click, Click, Click, Click…

Une voix légèrement cassée et pas très juste s'éleva recouvrant de légers accords de guitare:

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain,**__** I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

La batterie entama sa rentrée et sa mesure simple accompagnée de la basse et de la guitare. L'accord entre les différents membres du groupe n'était pas parfait mais la chanson n'était rentrée dans leur répertoire que depuis quelque jours. Étant âgé de 16 à19 ans, ils devaient tous trouver le temps de se retrouver une fois par semaine entre leurs heures de cours.

_**You're sick of feeling numb**_

_**You're not the only one**_

_**I'll take you by the hand**_

_**And I'll show you a world that you can understand**_

_**This life is filled with hurt**_

_**When happiness doesn't work**_

_**Trust me and take my hand**_

_**When the lights go out you will understand**_

La voix se tue en même temps que la guitare, laissant place à une rentrée mal placée et assez hésitante qui faussa tout le groupe sans pour autant s'arrêter.

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

La guitare et la batterie continuèrent leur chemin sans s'arrêter quand le chanteur et guitariste s'arrêta:

-Non! Putain, mais c'est pas vrai, j'ai une corde qui à pétée.

-C'est la troisième ce mois-ci Axel. Fait gaffe un peu.

-Si je pouvais me concentrer uniquement sur mes doigts et non pas à regarde en face de moi.

-De toute façon, il faut qu'on trouve un chanteur. J'en ai marre d'entendre ta voix. Dit la jeune fille qui se tenait derrière la batterie.

-Dit, si t'es pas contente tu changes de groupe. Hey et pourquoi Est-ce qu'on prendrait pas plutôt un guitariste? Demanda le roux.

-Axel! Kaze raison, on doit trouver un chanteur, quitte à se que tu chantes de temps en temps avec lui, ou elle bien entendu.

-Pour chanter du Three Day Grace et du Linkin Park pour une fille ça va être difficile. Dit un blond en accordant sa basse.

-C'est pas faux Roxas. Mais il faut faire un casting. Sora tu t'occupes de l'affiche. Bon les amis, à demain. Axel sortit de la pièce insonorisée de leur lycée. Sa guitare sur le dos.

Le groupe de musique s'était crée depuis un an. Faute de mieux, Axel s'était improvisé chanteur. Au début il avait été accompagné de Roxas à la basse et Sora jouait du piano et du clavier. Ils ne pouvaient plus se passer de batteur, alors ils avaient cherché et avaient été surpris en voyant qu'ils avaient retenu une jeune fille au cheveux noirs et à la peau légèrement satinée. Elle répondait au nom de Kaze et avait surprit les garçons après avoir finit de jouer en avouant que c'était la première fois qu'elle touchait une batterie. Elle avait prie des cours par la suite pour avoir au moins les bases.

Ils s'amusaient bien entre eux, jouaient des morceaux pas trop compliqués, à la porté de tous. Axel se défendait bien entant que chanteur mais était souvent absent, se trompait souvent et oubliait de chanter par moment. D'ailleurs il avait souvent cassés des cordes en jouant, trop distrait à essayer de chanter juste se qui était rarement la cas.

Le lendemain, au Lycée, Roxas arriva le premier, il fut rejoint quelque minutes plus tard par son ami Demyx qui avait lui aussi un groupe, plus connu que le sien. Il s'était d'ailleurs produit quelque jours auparavant dans un bar et avait fait un tabac.

Ils discutèrent de matériel et de nouvelle guitare quand ils furent surpris de voir un homme arriver. Leur lycée n'était pas très grand et tout le monde connaissait tout le monde. Mais celui là, personne ne l'avait jamais vu.

Il avait de longs cheveux argenté, une peau très blanche et surtout, des yeux de chats d'une couleur bleu vert à tomber par terre.

D'où venait il? Il débarquait comme ça en plein milieu de l'année scolaire, l'air de rien, ce devait sûrement être le remplacent de la prof de philo qui avait manqué trois mois de cours. Quel âge pouvait il avoir?

-26!

-Non, moi je dis 25.

-Ho Roxas, tu ne vas pas chipoter pour un an.

-Salut. Dit Axel en arrivant. Qu'Est-ce que vous disiez?

-On parle du remplacent de philo.

-Il est arrivé? Demanda le plus âgé, légèrement désespéré. Je comptais bien finir à 3heure aujourd'hui. Il est où? Roxas lui montra le jeune homme en question.

-C'est lui là avec les cheveux bizarres.

-Tu peux parler toi de cheveux bizarre, t'as vu ta coupe? Reprit Demyx en taquinant son ami.

-Lui? Mais les gars, vous vous trompez complètement. Il est pas prof ce type là. C'est le nouveau de ma classe.

-Quoi? Dirent ils à l'unisson.

-Ouais, il a mon âge. Mais surtout évitez de le fixer trop longtemps il paraît qu'il est susceptible, notre prof nous à dit qu'il venait de sortir de prison.

-De prison. Dirent tout haut les deux blonds. Se qui eu pour effets d'attirer le regard du garçon en question. Un regard noir se posa sur eux, il faisait froid dans le dos.

-Soyez plus discrets, c'est pas vous qui l'avez dans votre classe! Las sonnerie retentie et le petit groupe se sépara. Roxas et Demyx allèrent rejoindre Sora et Kaze tandis qu'Axel, lui allait rejoindre sa classe et le nouveau.

Une fois dans la salle il alla se mettre à sa place habituelle, au fond. Tous les élèves entrèrent et se placèrent. Le prof de maths, un homme au cheveux gras et d'une couleur qui tirait vers le blond vert avec une tête de crapaud qui répondait au nom de Vexen, présenta le nouvel élève en omettant se qu'il avait dit le jour d'avant: que le jeune homme revenait d'un séjour entre quatre murs.

-Donc, je vous présente Riku. Va t'asseoir là où il y a de la place, tu peux te mettre à côté de Zexion.

L'élève ainsi nommé leva la main pour que le nouveau sache qui était son voisin.

Axel le regardait de temps en temps pour voir si il le regardait méchamment. Mais à parement pas . À la fin du cours, il se décida à aller lui parler.

-Heu, Riku?

-Hum? Il leva la tête et changea de visage lorsqu'il vit le roux.

-… Moi c'est Axel. Il lui tendit la main. Voyant que l'autre garçon ne daignait pas participer à cette poignée de main, il continua. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, mes amis ne sont pas très discrets. Je suis vraiment désolé.

-… Il se leva et sortit de la salle sans daigner lui parler. Il était vraiment très susceptible. Mais il comprenait bien. Ils se rendirent en anglais, où ils attendirent 15minutes dans le couloir avant que leur prof n'arrive. Axel ne préférera pas aller parler au jeune homme. Il n'était pas une sensu et ne voulait pas de son amitié à tous prix.

Ils entrèrent finalement. Le cours fut comme toujours très mouvementé avec le professeur Luxord qui était tellement jeune qu'il aurait put être encore dans le camps des élèves.

À la pose, Axel rejoignit son groupe. Les amis de Demyx étaient là aussi. Il appréciait la présence de leurs rivaux. Le chef du groupé était le chanteur et compositeur, Marluxia, la bassiste était sa petite amie, Larxen, et Zexion jouait du piano de temps à autre avec eux. Leur seul problème résidait dans l'absence de batteur. Bien évidement ils avaient tous pensés à ne former qu'un seul et unique groupe, eux avaient un chanteur et l'autre groupe avait un batteur. Mais ça ferrait beaucoup de guitaristes et de bassistes, sans parler des deux pianos.

De toutes manière ils ne faisaient ça que pour leur plaisir. Avant de former un vrai groupe internationale, ils auraient tous le temps de trouver leur bonheur.

Demyx et Roxas continuèrent de débattre sur Riku en informant Sora de se qu'ils avaient appris par leur ami le matin même. Zexion intervint dans la conversation, lui qui avait été à côté de lui durant deux heures.

-Je le trouve assez sympathique. Il ne m'a pas paru bien méchant. Après tout si il est revenu dans un lycée publique, c'est que le tribunal qui l'a jugé et a estimé qu'il ne ferait plus rien de mal. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait d'ailleurs pourquoi il était en prison? Tous restèrent bouche bée. C'était la première fois que Zexion parlait autant. Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas la surprise générale.

-T'imagine, peut être qu'il à tué quelqu'un.

-Ouai, au temps, c'est un serial killeur.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Sora, si s'était un serial killeur il serait encore là-bas. Reprit la brune.

-Ouai, mais si ça trouve, il a fait chanté le juge et les jurés parce que son père à des relations avec la mafia.

-Ho arrêtez d'être parano! Il va pas vous tuer.

-Si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, tu serais déjà mort Axel.

-Pourquoi tu … Roxas lui fit un léger signe de la tête, le roux se tourna et remarqua que Riku le fusillait du regard. Il soutint le regard pendant quelque secondes avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de se retourner vers ses amis.

Quand la pause fut finie, chacun regagna sa classe. Dans la classe des terminales S, classe d'Axel, ils eurent droit à deux heures de Science avec un prof totalement mégalomane. Saïx.

Leurs heures terminèrent par un TP à faire à trois. Axel avait pour habitude de se mettre avec Zexion qui n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, sachant que le jeune homme n'était pas doué avec ses mains pour autre chose que la guitare. Ils furent rejoints par le prof qui leur amena Riku.

Géniale, il allait devoir travailler avec lui. Il savait qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, mais que pouvait il y faire?

À la fin de l'heure, ils étaient les seuls à avoir finit, l'aide de Zexion y était pour beaucoup et le prof les autorisa à partir avant les autre.

Axel en profita pour mettre les choses au clair.

-Riku!

-Quoi?

-je sais que mes amis n'étaient pas très discrets, mais comme ils te fixaient, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux les mettre au courrant.

-Je peux savoir comment Est-ce que tu l'as su?

-Toute notre classe le sait. C'est notre prof principal qui nous l'a dit.

-Vive la discrétion.

-Alors c'est vrai? Tu es vraiment allé …

-Oui. Dit il en baissant les yeux.

-Si c'est pas trop indiscret, je peux savoir pourquoi?

-Je ne tiens pas à se que ça se sache.

-Fait moi confiance je ne dirais rien.

-Je ne te connais pas suffisamment pour pouvoir te faire confiance. Laisse moi du temps, heu…

-Axel! Got it memorized? Riku s'en alla vers la cantine. Laissant le roux seul avec sa conscience.

L'après midi passa vite, étant donné que la prof de philo était encore absente, la terminales S eu la chance de finir plus tôt. Axel se dirigea vers la salle insonorisé du lycée qui était réservé pour son groupe et celui de Demyx. Il attrapa sa guitare et gratta un moment en guise d'échauffement. Puis une légère mélodie s'éleva dans tout le lycée, à cause de la fenêtre ouverte. Tout le monde écoutait, apaisé. Un peu de musique sortait tout le monde de la bulle dans laquelle tous les élèves, qu'ils écoutent où pas, se mettaient lorsqu'ils arrivaient dans la salle de classe.

Une heure plus tard, par chance Kaze et Sora avait finit. Ils arrivèrent et jouèrent un court moment.

-J'ai mis l'affiche dans le lycée . On devrait pas tarder à avoir des demandes. J'ai demandé à se que ça se face Mercredi après midi.

-C'est après demain. C'est pas un peu tôt Kaze?

-T'en fait pas, au moins comme ça seulement ceux qui seront près et capable de chanter seront auditionnés.

-Et tu sais comment qu'on passe pas à côté de quelque chose dans se qui n'auront pas le temps de se préparer?

-Si personne n'est retenu on pourra prolonger les auditions.

-Bonne idée. Je pense qu'on devrait réfléchir à un titre original.

-On pourrait aussi trouver un nom à notre groupe tu crois pas?

L'après midi fut consacré à la recherche d'un nom pour le groupe. Mais se fut sans succès.

Le mercredi, après avoir mangé, le groupe se réunit dans la salle de musique où tout un tas de jeunes personnes attendait.

Après 5 personnes, le groupe marqua une pose. Axel s'éclipsa, convoqué dans le bureau du proviseur en tant que délégué des internes. Le guitariste ne revenant pas, les auditions reprirent.

7 personnes passèrent les auditions durant l'absence du guitariste. La réunion avec le proviseur se terminant, Axel retourna aux auditions. Il arriva devant la salle d'où ne sortait aucun son. Il se demandait bien qui pouvait être entrain de passer.

Il demanda à une jeune fille aux cheveux acajou si elle avait vu la personne et elle lui répondit qu'une fille aux cheveux longs et très très blonds était entrée dans la pièce. Il se décida à entrer pour voir qui était cette jeune fille. Il avait une vague idée de la personne et pourtant quand il ouvrit la porte, une voix trop grave pour être celle d'une fille se fit entendre. Elle était mélodieuse et chantait une chanson bien connue du roux.

…_**I hate everything about you Why do I love you**_

Quand il fut entré, il fut face à non pas une jeune fille blonde mais à Riku qui avait été surpris de Voir le roux entrer à se moment là. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de chanter. Cette phrase de la chanson raisonnait dans sa tête comme si elle lui avait été adressée personnellement par le jeune homme.

Riku le regardait, il continua de chanter, il termina le morceau et se dirigeait vers la porte, remercié par le groupe, Axel demanda:

-Il a chanté autre chose?

-Non, je pense que ça suffit non? Demanda Roxas en regardant Sora et Kaze.

-Est-ce que tu peux chanter une chanson de Linkin Park?

-Oui, si tu veux.

-Non, se que je veux savoir c'est si tu es capable de chanter une chanson de ceux groupe, si techniquement tu peux le faire.

-Heu… je ne sais pas il faut voir laquelle.

-Bien, « Numb ».Axel attrapa sa guitare et fit signe à Sora et Kaze de se mettre en place.

Le groupe se mit à jouer. Riku ne savait pas vraiment en quoi Est-ce que chanter cette chanson pouvait être décisif. Elle n'était pas si compliquée que ça à chanter à son souvenir.

Il entama sa partie.

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**_

_**Feeling so faithless lost under the surface**_

_**Don't know what you're expecting of me**_

_**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**_

À sa surprise, Axel se mit à chanter lui aussi, il entama les cœurs de la chanson tout en jouant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chanter cette chanson.

_**(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)**_

_**Every step I take is another mistake to you**_

_**(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)**_

Leurs voix se mêlaient assez bien, Riku avait une voix suffisamment aiguë pour ne pas chanter faux. La voix d'Axel quant à elle était plus grave et accompagnait bien celle du chanteur.

_**I've become so numb **__**I can't feel you there**_

_**I've become so tired **__**so much more aware**_

_**I've becoming this all I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me and be less like you**_

Ces paroles étaient tellement vrai pour Riku. Il avait vraiment changé, se qu'il avait vécu l'avait changé. Et il n'était plus quelqu'un de vrai, il n'était plus qu'une chose sans vie, surtout depuis qu'il était sorti de prison. C'est vrai que cette chanson était assez dure à chanter.

Axel arrêta de jouer. Il baissa les bras, posa sa guitare, tourna la tête et regarda les autres membres du groupe. Tous comprirent et acquiescèrent.

-J'espère que tu as du temps libre en dehors des cours. Parce que chanteur ça demande beaucoup de travail.

-T'en fait pas. Je suis interne et des activités qui me cloîtreraient entre des murs, très peu pour moi.

-Mais ça ne vas pas te déranger de rester ici?

-C'était une image, Sora.

-C'est déjà mieux que d'être seul. Reprit Riku.

-Très bien. Alors Est-ce que tu acceptes de devenir officiellement notre chanteur? Demanda la brune derrière ses cymbales.

-J'imagine que je ne peux pas refuser?

-Tu as le choix. Dit Axel en se dirigeant vers la porte pour faire entrer la prochaine personne.

-J'accepte. Mais promettez moi qu'on trouvera un nom au groupe. Axel se tourna et serra la main de Riku.

Enfin, ils avaient un chanteur. Kaze aurait bien aimé prendre une chanteuse, être la seule fille au milieux d'un groupe de garçon, c'était pas toujours facile, mais d'avoir un jeune homme aussi beau que Riku dans l'équipe… ça changeait tout.

Ce garçon était de nature plutôt froide. Il se rendait compte que peu de choses comptaient pour lui. Mais il savait qu'il réussirait à lui redonner le sourire, après tout il avait quitté la prison, il devrait être heureux d'être libre, ou… peut être pas.

* * *

Click…Click…Click, Click, Click, Click…

Une voix douce et agréable s'éleva recouvrant de légers accords de guitare:

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

La batterie entama sa rentrée et sa mesure simple accompagnée de la basse et de la guitare. L'accord entre les différents membres du groupe était devenu bien plus homogène depuis l'entré du chanteur dans le groupe. Chacun étant plus concentré sur sa propre fonction au sein du groupe.

_**You're sick of feeling numb**_

_**You're not the only one**_

_**I'll take you by the hand**_

_**And I'll show you a world that you can understand**_

_**This life is filled with hurt**_

_**When happiness doesn't work**_

_**Trust me and take my hand**_

_**When the lights go out you will understand**_

La voix se tue en même temps que la guitare, laissant place à une rentrée nette et précise parfaitement en rythme.

_**Pain, without lov**_

_**ePain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

Le morceau qui un mois auparavant s'était arrêté à ce même moment continua sans s'embrouiller dans le calme le plus total. Les membres se regardaient et s'accordaient des petits sourires entre eux. Le pianiste resté dans son coin, n'intervenant pas sur le morceau vérifiait le rythme, près à aider Kaze ou Roxas.

Le morceau était bien plus beau, il semblait être enregistré en studio, c'était la première constatation faite par Sora. Il ne leur manquait plus qu'un titre original. Et surtout un nom. La chanson prit fin et tout le monde se félicita: «

-Et bien les gars, c'est mieux que tout à l'heure déjà. T'as vu Axel, si tu parts sur le deuxième temps t'as pas le temps de reprendre…

-Ouai, ouai, tu sais à quel point j'aime les termes techniques…

-Dites, je me disais, il va bien falloir trouver un nom à notre groupe.

-Nobodie's.

-Très drôle Sora.

-Mais je ne rigole pas. S'te plais t'as vu comment il s'appelle le groupe de Demyx? 358 over 2.

(three five height over two). Va essayer de le redire toi si tu ne l'as pas sous les yeux!

-C'est une trouvaille de Marluxia à mon avis.

-C'est sûr même. Moi je trouve que Nobody's c'est bien. Qui vote pour? Un, deux, trois et moi. Axel tu es tous seul c'est adjugé vendu. Riku leva sa main pour déclarer officiellement le nom du groupe quand Axel lui attrapa le poignet et lui dit:

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulait pas que Nobody's soit le nom du groupe, c'est juste que je pense que c'est un nom à commentaires. Mais je suis d'accord pour que se soit le nom du groupe, c'est mieux que « Rien ».

-Alors, avec l'accord à l'unanimité, le groupe sera nommé, Nobody's. maintenant il nous faut composer un titre qui marque et qui accroche, avec un refrain qu'on pourra chanter en rythme avec le publique…

-Ouais et bin tu sais quoi Riku. Tu t'y colles pour les paroles, et nous on se charge de la mélodie? C'est bon ça te convient?

-Heu… je n'ai jamais écrit de chansons. Je ne sais pas quoi écrire… il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le roux avait déjà rangé sa guitare et était partit dans sa chambre de l'internat. Les autres membres firent de même et laissèrent le jeune homme dans la salle avec Kaze qui éteignait les amplis.

-Tu devrais écrire se que tu n'arrives pas à dire, je suis presque certaine que tu vas avoir un tas de choses à dire.

-Comment?

-Ho, tu verras, ça ira tout seul. Fait toi confiance. Elle sortit de la pièce et éteignit la lumière. Riku regarda autour de lui. Il avait enfin de vrais amis, c'était difficile à admettre mais il appréciait ces gens. Même si Kaze était vraiment maniaque et que Roxas était toujours d'accord avec elle. Sora qui ne jouait pas souvent était un peu passif mais quand il jouait, il y était à 200%. Et bien sûr Axel qui faisait toujours des remarques légèrement déplacées et qui prenait un malin plaisir à le toucher se faisant remettre à sa place à chaque fois. Après tout il le cherchait, il était vraiment collant, et ne supportait pas d'avoir tort ou d'être contredit.

Mais ça faisait leur charme à tous. Ils ne posaient que très rarement des questions sur sa vie en prison. Écrire se qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire. Plus facile à dire qu'a faire…

Il rentra chez lui, enfin dans se qui lui servait de chez lui, un petit appartement de 30m². Pour quelqu'un de seul c'était suffisant surtout qu'il n'y habitait que le week-end. Il posa son sac de cours et alla ouvrir son armoire où étaient entassés des vêtements, il poussa quelque Tee-shirt et attrapa une boite. Il fouilla dedans et en sortit une feuille blanche très froissée et pleine de tâches.

Il lut se qui était écrit dessus:

_**In your dark room**_

_**Alone with your shadow **_

_**What have you done? **_

_**I'm not angry, just surprised…**_

_**All humans beings are born free**_

_**Remember it.**_

_**Equal and free in dignity **_

_**Endowed with reason and conscience**_

_**Humans should act toward **_

_**In a spirit of brotherhood**_

_**Out of jail**_

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de sa joue, la si belle écriture sur la feuille et la signification de chaque parole lui faisait si mal.

Un mois, il devait attendre encore un mois tout seul.

* * *

« -Ça y est! On a une date de concert. On va faire la première partie du groupe de Demyx!

-C'est chouette et c'est quand?

-Dans deux semaines, pendant les vacances… ha j'ai trop hâte. Au fait Riku tu as pensé à la chanson qu'on pourrait chanté?

-Heu … non j'ai pas eu trop le temps ce week-end. Mais t'en fait pas je te fais ça pour demain sans fautes, j'ai déjà quelques idées en tête.

-Bien! Bon on commence par « _**I hate everithing about you **_»?

-Allons y.

Presque toutes leurs chansons étaient au point.

« _**I hate everithing about you **_»était devenue leur chanson favorite à tous. Bizarrement quand Riku la chantait elle dégageait une certaine chaleur. Comme si les paroles étaient vraiment la pensée de chacun. Il leur fallait une chanson originale.

Leur chanson. Celle qui les caractériseraient. C'est pour ça que l'argenté écarta les quelques paroles qui lui passaient par la tête. Elles le concernaient lui et pas les autres.

Tout en chantant Riku se déplaçait allant voir chaque membre du groupe. Restant près de la jeune fille qui avait souvent besoin d'encouragement pendant qu'elle jouait. D'ailleurs personne dans le groupe comprenait comment Est-ce qu'elle se débrouillait pour jouer et parler en même temps.

Puis en revenant à sa place Axel se mit près de lui et le bouscula pour qu'il se lâche et s'éclate un peu plus en chantant. Le chanteur faillit tomber mais il se retapa au bras du guitariste et lui lança un regard noir.

Le morceau finit, Riku baissa la tête, ses cheveux formaient un rideau autour de son visage, sa voix semblait venir de tellement loin au moment où il parla:

-Je peux savoir pourquoi Est-ce que tu m'as pousser?

-Il faut que tu bouges un peu, t'es trop statique quand tu chantes! Éclate toi plus.

-Et si je m'éclatais mais que tu ne le voyais pas? Excusez moi, je dois y aller. Il prit son sac et s'en alla en laissant un regard amère au roux.

Une fois partit, l'atmosphère se détendit.

-Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il est toujours de mauvaise humeur ce gosse?

-À ton avis? Pour lui d'être libre c'est déjà suffisant pour s'éclater Axel. Dit Sora en débranchant son clavier.

-Il n'a pas besoin de sauter dans tout les sens pour se sentir libre. Le simple fait de pouvoir décider de ses actes est quelque chose d'énorme pour lui. Tu ne peux pas savoir puisque tu as toujours eu tous se que tu voulais. Tes parents ont de l'argents, ils s'occupent de toi, ils t'écoutent quand tu vas mal…

-Lui il n'a que nous Axel. Alors évite de lui donner des ordres. Tiens c'est quoi ça? Roxas se baissa et vit que juste à côté du pied d'Axel se trouvait un petit morceau de papier. Kaze lui arracha des mains et le mit dans sa poche.

-C'est pas à toi!

-Et à toi non plus.

-Je le lui rendrais la prochaine fois.

-Ouais la semaine prochaine quoi? Donne le à Axel il le voit demain. La jeune fille le sortit de sa poche et le tendit au roux qui tendit la main pour l'attraper mais elle le retira avant qu'il ne le touche:

-Promet moi que tu ne regarderas pas se qu'il y a dessus?

-Je ne te promet rien. Il attrapa le bout de papier et le fourra dans sa poche en quittant la salle.

Les membre du groupe sortirent un par un de la salle.

Kaze fut la dernière à sortir, étant l'une des seule à avoir les clef, elle se dirigea dans le sens opposé de celui de ses compagnon et arriva devant un escalier où elle trouva Axel assis par terre une cigarette à la main, le papier ouvert dans l'autre.

-Je croyais que tu ne devais pas regarder se qu'il y avait dessus et depuis quand Est-ce que tu t'es remis à fumer?

-J'ai jamais arrêté. Sa voix semblait à des kilomètres de lui. Il était absent le regard dans le vide fixant un point imaginaire devant ses yeux. Il tira sur la cigarette et ferma les yeux en expulsant la fumée toxique de se poumons. Tu devrais lire. Il lui tendit le bout de papier qu'elle attrapa:

_**In your dark room**_

_**Alone with your shadow **_

_**What have you done? **_

_**I'm not angry, just surprised…**_

_**All humans beings are born free**_

_**Remember it.**_

_**Equal and free in dignity **_

_**Endowed with reason and conscience**_

_**Humans should act toward **_

_**In a spirit of brotherhood**_

_**Out of jail**_

Ce n'était pas l'écriture de Riku.

-C'est des paroles de chanson?

-Non. Une partie c'est les inscriptions sur les plaques des prisonniers et les autres… sûrement les pensées de celui où celle qui les recopier.

-Ça ferait un bon refrain…

-Ouais, il tira encore sur sa cigarette, mais tu devrais lui en parler avant. Il donna un petit coup sur le cylindre et fit tomber la cendre sur le sol marron.

-Pas de problème, à la semaine prochaine. Et arrête de fumer s'il te plait! C'est bon?

-Oui c'est retenu! Il cracha la fumée et monta les escaliers de l'internat. Il entra dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées divers et variés, quelqu'un vint taper à la porte de sa chambre. Après avoir autoriser l'entrer, la personne entra, Axel se redressa et regarda son visiteur.

-Ho Zexion, que puis je pour toi?

-Rien, je voulais juste récupérer mon livre sur les guitares acoustiques, Marluxia veut commander une sangle pour la basse de Larxen.

-Oui pas de problème.

-Dit vous vous en sortez avec Riku?

-Ouais pourquoi? Sa voix était légèrement atténué et pour cause il était à quatre pattes dans une armoire la tête entre des manteaux et autre pantalons. Et vous pour votre batteur?

-Ho on va trouver une solution Kaze c'est proposer de faire le concert où vous faites notre première partie. Mais on sait pas si on va accepter.

-Elle vous le propose, essayez au moins, j'te jure qu'elle apprend trop vite. Il sortit en fin sa tête de l'armoire et en tira le magasine dans un état étrangement parfait.

-Tu t'en es servi ou non?

-Oui, mais comme c'était le tien et que je sais que tu tiens beaucoup aux livres, je m'en suis bien occuper.

-Je vois ça. T'es quand même capable de tenir quelque chose en bon état. T'es pas aussi irrécupérable que le dit Marluxia.

-Tu diras à la reine des jardins fleuris que si j'étais aussi irrécupérable que ça… Riku?

-Bon je vous laisse. Merci pour le livre. Zexion s'en alla. Axel s'écarta de la porte et laissa le passage à son nouvel invité.

-Je ne vais pas rester, tu as quelque chose qui m'appartiens!

-Tu veux parler du morceau de papier.

-L'as-tu lu?

-Quoi?

-Est-ce que tu as lu se qu'il y avait dessus?

-Oui.

-Tu n'avais pas à le faire. C'était personnel, tu n'aurais pas du lire…

-Comment Est-ce que je pouvais savoir que c'était aussi important pour toi? Riku se tut, il savait qu'il avait raison. Il n'en savait rien. Il ne pouvait pas savoir.

-Donne moi le, S'il te plait! Axel fouilla la poche de son jeans et en sortit le bout de papier. Il le regarda, avant de le lui donner il le tira vers lui, comme l'avait fait Kaze.

-C'est qui?

-Comment?

-C'est qui qui l'a écrit?

-Ça ne te regarde pas. C'est à moi un point c'est tout.

-Si tu ne veux pas partager ton histoire c'est ton problème, mais après quand je commettrai une erreur je ne veux pas qu'on me reproche de l'avoir fait exprès.

-Mais de quoi Est-ce qu tu parles?

-Tout à l'heure quand je t'ai dit de t'éclater, j'ai pas pensé au fait que tu ais été tu sais où, mais les autre me l'on reproché!

-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec le fait de te raconter mon histoire.

-Si tu ne me dis pas les sujet que l'on ne peut pas aborder, je ferais des gaffes et tu n'y manquera pas, je te blesserai à chaque fois, je ne veux pas te blesser.

-Une autre fois peut être… il se tourna sans prendre se qu'il était venu chercher. Le roux le rattrapa par le poignet et lui ouvrit la main en posant le papier dedans. Il lui referma la main et lui souri.

-Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi. »

Axel se tourna et le laissa partir. Riku ne comprenait pas, il regarda sa main et le papier.

Plus que 20 jours.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**_And This is it..._**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour la presentation de ce chapitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon ordinateur met trois heure pour effectuer les changements de présentation alors voilà, merci pour les comm's, je vous poste la suite... **

* * *

**Once I had a Dream ....

* * *

**

**-… Je veux que tout le monde chante avec moi… **

_**-I bleed it out diging deeper just to trought it away**_

_**-« I bleed it out diging deeper just to trought it away »**_

_**-I bleed it out diging deeper just to trought it away**_

_**- « I bleed it out diging deeper just to trought it away »**_

_**-I bleed it out diging deeper just to trought it away, just to trought it away, juste to trought it away.**_

-Merci!!

Le public hurlait, c'était l'avant dernière chanson qu'allait interpréter le groupe. Riku ne se sentait pas très bien, il avait perdu sa motivation en entrant sur scène. Une partie de lui était restée en coulisse.

Avant d'interpréter leur dernière chanson, le chanteur alla près de Sora et l'encouragea. Les premières notes de « **Breaking the habit **» retentirent, le pianiste fit durer l'intro musical avec l'aide du guitariste. La foule était hystérique. Heureusement qu'ils n'accomplissaient qu'une première partie de concert.

Les quelques paroles qui sortaient de la bouche de Riku étaient bizarrement très fausses. De part de sa tonalité mais aussi du contenu de la chanson. On voyait que l'argenté ne croyait pas en se qu'il chantait.

Il avait demander à ne pas la chanter parce qu'elle ne lui correspondait pas. Il entama le refrain. Sans grande conviction. Axel le regarda. Ils s'étaient réconciliés depuis la dernière fois à propos de « s'éclater » mais cette chanson lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs…

La chanson continuait son train jusqu'au deuxième refrain. Riku regardait le public, il y avait tellement de filles, l'une d'elle reteint son attention, elle était vraiment… elle tourna son regard qui était fixé sur Roxas quand il le reconnu. À ce moment là les paroles de la chanson prirent un autre sens, une autre tournure, elles avaient une raison d'être chantées, elles étaient pour quelqu'un.

_**-I'm painting on the walls **_

_**Cause' I'm the one in fault **_

_**I never fight again **_

_**And this is …**_

Ils se regardèrent et reconnu que la jeune fille était en fait un garçon. Un garçon avec des cheveux longs et d'une couleur argent presque similaire à la sienne. Un garçon qu'il connaissait bien, très bien même.

Le chanteur s'était mis à genoux, il avait chanté cette partie de la chanson encore plus juste que le chanteur du groupe original dans ses meilleurs jours(1). Il avait chanté avec ses tripes, les paroles étaient sorties avec des larmes.

Le refrain suivant fut chanté par tout le monde, voyant une telle énergie venant de la part du public, Riku fut submergé et n'osait relever la tête, il s'arrêta même de chanter, laissant donc le guitariste au commandes.

Mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, il laissa le public chanter.

L'argenté regarda le pianiste et lui demanda de continuer à jouer seul. Une fois que la foule fut calmée, Riku reprit sur le piano, beaucoup plus lentement:

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to screamI don't know why I instigate**_

_**And say what I don't mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way I know it's not alright**_

_**So I'm breaking the habitI'm breaking the habit **_

Et tout le monde reprit la fin:

_**-To Night **_

Axel le regarda, il s'était lâché, pour une seule raison, il l'avait vu. Pendant que le guitariste continuait de chauffer la salle en les faisant languir et acclamer le groupe de 2nd partie pour lequel ils étaient venu, Riku demanda à un des agents de sécurité de faire venir le garçon en question dans les coulisses. Ils saluèrent le publique et sortir de scène.

Le chanteur se dirigea vers sa loge et prit une douche rapide, se changea et lorsqu'il sortie de la petite salle de bain commune, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Axel:

-Et bien, pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas chanter cette chanson tu t'es drôlement impliqué dans la mise en scène. Tu nous as tous bluffé.

-Heu… merci.

-Qu'Est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

-J'ai retrouvé l'inspiration… pardon, mais je dois voir quelqu'un. Il poussa le roux et se dirigea vers la porte. Il inspira profondément et l'ouvrit pour se retrouver face à Sora. Il le laissa entrer et se tourna pour voir si il n'y avait personne en effet il n'y avait personne à part Kaze et Roxas qui regardait les autres jouer et faire des commentaires tout en montrant les différents musiciens du doigt. La jeune fille rageant d'avoir été remplacée pour interpréter les morceaux proposés par le groupe.

Où pouvait il bien être?

-Riku! Rentre!

-Ouais j'arrive. Il entra et voulut s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils quand il se rendit compte que Axel ne discutait pas avec Sora mais avec:

-Kadaj!

-Riku! Ils se tournèrent l'un vers et l'autres et se jetèrent tout les deux dans leurs bras. Leur étreinte était plus que fraternelle, elle était passionnée et nécessaire. Comme si elle était un besoin vitale, quelque chose qui les maintiendrait en vie.

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois là? Je ne t'attendais pas avant une semaine.

-Je n'aurais manqué pour rien au monde ta première montée sur scène.

-Qui te l'as dit?

-À ton avis, j'ai toujours le même informateur. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Et moi donc! Ils se lâchèrent, et se regardèrent:

-C'est pas trop dur?

-Je tiendrai une semaine encore. Mais c'est plus pareil sans toi. Il posa sa main sur son visage et le caressa.

-Wo wo wo, stop là, les relations incestueuses très peu pour moi! Axel fit mine de s'en aller quand les deux « frères » se tournèrent:

-Mais, Axel, on est pas frère.

-Quoi? Vous êtes aveugles? Vous avez vu vos cheveux, vos yeux, votre peau, sans parler des visages fins et androgynes qui font que vous vous ressemblez comme des jumeaux?

-Oui, certes, mais on n'est pas frère.

-Vous ne le savez peut être pas.

-Axel, je connais …mon père et son père, et sa mère est morte en le mettant au monde. Étant donné que je suis plus jeune que lui il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous soyons frères. Axel les regarda et s'en alla, Sora fit de même.

Ils se contemplèrent, c'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblaient, mais ils n'avaient aucunes raisons de s'inquiéter.

Kadaj passa sa main dans le cou du jeune chanteur, l'approcha de son visage et s'arrêta avant de toucher ses lèvres:

-J'ai vraiment envie de toi. S'il te plait ne m'empêche pas d'aller plus loin…

-Pas ici! N'importe qui pourrait entrer.

-Et alors ça te gènes? Se serait pas la première fois qu'on se fait chopper en train de faire des choses pas très…

-Non attend. Si tu me promets d'attendre encore une heure, on pourra faire se que tu veux. Il regarda le plus grand avec insistance. Pour signe d'accord, le plus vieux posa ses lèvres sur celles de Riku. Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas. Kadaj repoussa légèrement le jeune homme.

-Alors j'attendrais. Il lui sourit. Prépare ton sac et on va chez toi.

-Ne t'attend pas à un palace de rêve Kadaj.

-Je me fiche de savoir où on va du moment où je suis avec toi. Riku attrapa son sac, rangea ses affaires à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers la porte, il l'ouvrit et se retrouva face à face avec le groupe au grand complet qui écoutait à la porte. Il lança un regard noir à Axel qui essaya de lui sourire malgré la gêne qu'il éprouvait à se moment là. Tout en poussant le guitariste, il se fraya un chemin à travers le groupe et se dirigea vers la sortie, la main de Kadaj toujours dans la sienne.

40 minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent devant un petit bâtiment. Riku poussa la lourde porte d'entrée et tira l'autre vers l'intérieur jusqu'au premier étage. Il sortit les clefs de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. À l'intérieur, il n'y avait en effet pas grand-chose. Le luxe était absent de cet appartement qui ne devait pas faire plus de 30m².

Il faisait froid et l'air était peu accueillant. Riku attrapa le sac de l'autre argenté et le posa sur le canapé.

Bien que l'endroit n'était pas tout a fait avenant, il était propre, on aurait pu manger par terre. Riku semblait être légèrement maniaque sur les bords. Se qui reflétait sa personnalité lorsqu'il chantait, si ce n'était pas parfait il était capable de les faire recommencer dix fois.

Pas de poussière, tout était ranger à sa place, pour le peu de chose qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

-Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas le grand luxe.

-C'est déjà mieux que la cellule qu'on partageait.

-C'est pas faux.

-J'ai attendu assez longtemps tu ne crois pas?

-Trop! Kadaj attrapa Riku par le cou et l'embrassa langoureusement, il avait vraiment besoin de le sentir près de lui et de se rassurer.

Pendant qu'ils s'embrassait Riku passait ses mains dans les cheveux gras de Kadaj. Il se rappelait que les siens avaient été dans le même état quand il avait quitté la prison, Kadaj serait certainement ravi de prendre un bon bain chaud et de se laver avec du savon qui lave!

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à se caresser et à s'embrasser. Et finirent par se coucher... Ensemble.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kadaj retourna en prison, il avait réussit à obtenir une soirée en compagnie de Riku.

À présent il n'avait plus qu'à attendre une semaine.

Lorsqu'il eu raccompagné son amant, Riku alla à la salle de répétition et retrouva le groupe qui s'attendait à le voir arriver en bonne compagnie.

-Alors?

-Alors quoi?

-Comment c'est passée la soirée?

-Bien. Bon c'est finit l'interrogatoire?

-Ouais, c'est bon ça va, calme toi. Il est où d'ailleurs.

-Axel, ça te regarde pas. Reprit Roxas en accordant sa basse.

-Tu veux tout savoir? C'est vraiment ça que tu veux? Alors écoute bien, je ne vais pas le répéter deux fois! Kadaj est aller en prison il a eu le droit de sortir juste hier soir pour « bonne conduite ». Il est accusé d'avoir fait du trafique de drogue et il à eu une réduction de peine parce qu'il a aidé à l'arrestation du chef du trafique, juste après avoir été violé par son supperieur. Et moi, tu veux savoir? Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi Est-ce que je suis aller en prison? J'aime pas qu'on me touche t'as bien du le remarquer? Je ne me met jamais torse nu parce que j'ai des tas de cicatrices dans le dos. Tu sais d'où elles viennent? C'est mon père qui m'a fait ça. Il me torturait. Il m'enfermait dans la cave et ne me donnait à magner qu'une fois tout les deux jours. Quand il rentrait pas bourré et qu'il oubliait que j'avais pas manger depuis trois jours. Et quand je criais, il descendait et il me frappait. Un jour, j'en ai eu marre et je l'ai tué. J'avais 13 ans Axel. 13 ans. Kadaj est la seul personne qui me comprenne. Alors j'ai beau t'expliquer pourquoi Est-ce que je suis aller en prison tu ne pourras pas comprendre …. Tu ne pourras RIEN comprendre.

-Je… pardon.

-Non, non tu n'es pas désolé. Maintenant que vous savez que lui et moi on est des meurtriers, vous allez faire quoi? Un long silence s'imposa dans la salle. Personne n'osait prendre la parole de peur de dire un mot de travers. Quand Kaze entama une rentrée et finit sur la cymbale tous les regards se dirigèrent vers elle.

-Moi je dit qu'on devrait continuer de répéter. Tous les regards tournés vers elle étaient étonnés. Et bin quoi? On a jouer ensemble jusqu'à maintenant sans savoir se que tu avais fait. Pourquoi maintenant qu'on le sait on te repousserait?

-Kaze…

-C'est vrai. Moi je m'en fiche de se que tu as fait. Maintenant qu'on sait se qui c'est vraiment passé, au moins on arrêtera de psychoter sur se que t'as pu faire où pas. Reprit Sora. Après tout t'es notre chanteur, quoi que tu ais fait.

-Merci. Riku baissa la tête. Roxas s'approcha de lui et lui releva le visage et lui tendit un mouchoir pour qu'il puisse pleurer.

-Tu es libre de pleurer quand ça va pas, t'es pas obliger de jouer les gros dur devant nous.

-Merci. Il prit Roxas dans ses bras, même si celui-ci était légèrement plus petit, il attrapa lui aussi Riku et lui rendit son étreinte le plus chaleureusement possible en évitant de lui toucher le dos de peur d'une mauvaise réaction.

-Bon c'est finit les câlins, on peut répéter? Riku lâcha Roxas, et se dirigea vers Axel.

-Même si t'es qu'un pauvre con Axel, je t'aime bien, t'es chiant et lourd quand tu t'y mets, mais je sais que tu ne le fais pas exprès, c'est ta nature. Je veux vraiment qu'on devienne ami. Riku lui tendit sa main et attendit que le roux en face de même. Il ne se fit pas prier et attrapa la main que le lui tendait son chanteur. Pardon pour la réaction excessive.

-C'est pas grave mais si je dis encore des conneries, n'hésite pas, t'es autorisé à me frapper, je supporterais pas de te faire du mal.

-Moi non plus. Ils se sourirent chaleureusement et Axel tira l'argenté dans ses bras et le sera fort pour lui monter à quel point il était désolé. À ce moment là, Riku versa quelque larmes, il en avait bien besoin.

* * *

-C'est long!

-Tu vas arrêter de raller, sinon on te ramène chez toi!

-Mais j'ai rien demander moi!

-Axel!

-On t'a déjà dit que ça ferait plaisir à Riku si on venait les chercher tous les deux à la sortie.

-Ouais mais pourquoi Est-ce qu'on est obliger d'attendre aussi longtemps?

-Parce que la paperasse s'est long! Dit Riku en apparaissant juste derrière le roux qui eu droit à une petite tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

-Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord, t'as le droit de me frapper que quand je dis une connerie.

-Étant donner que tu dis des conneries à longueur de journée, je crains que Riku est des ampoules sous les doigts. Les deux argentés montèrent dans la voiture qui leur avait été prêté par le guitariste, étant le seul à posséder un permis de conduire.

-Et ma tête tu y as pensé Roxas?

-Pour ce qu'il y a dedans je doute que ça est des répercutions.

-Si t'es pas content Riku t'as cas rentrer à pieds.

-Si tu rentres pas dans la voiture, je sens qu'on va TOUS rentrer à pieds.

Le groupe de jeune se dirigeait loin de la prison. Kadaj et Riku regardaient le bâtiment s'éloigner de plus en plus jusqu'à ne plus être visible.

À présent ils étaient libres tous les deux et le plus vieux comptait bien en profiter et fêter l'évènement.

-Et si ce soir on allait boire un verre?

-Ouais, bonne idée. Qui vient avec nous? demanda Sora. Tout le monde accepta. Et c'est comme ça que lorsqu'ils furent tous arrivés en ville après le long trajet, ils allèrent tous chez Riku pour poser leurs affaires.

Ils se dirigèrent en suite vers un bar non loin de son quartier et passèrent une soirée très arrosée, qui fut ponctuée de rires, d'éclat de joie et de verres cassés, et surtout de grognement de la part du roux qui une fois de plus rallait puisque le pauvre chaton allait être le seul à ne pas pouvoir boire de la soirée puisqu'il était, et même sobre, le seul en état de conduire la voiture.

Il raccompagna tout le monde chez eux en commençant par Kadaj et Riku qu'il accompagna jusqu'à l'appartement de ce dernier qui ne tenait plus sur ses jambes.

Au lieu des 30secondes accordées à la montée des escalier du premier étage, ils passèrent 5 minutes avant d'arriver tous en haut. Ayant trébuché plusieurs fois dans les escaliers, Riku avait agrippé Axel et ne voulait plus le lâcher.

Finalement c'est dans les bras d'Axel que Riku franchit le pas de la porte. Il finit dans son lit habillé et se tourna vers Kadaj qui semblait étrangement calme et … droit.

-T'es plus bourré? Demanda le roux, plus pour plaisanter que pour constater les faits tout en étant raccompagné jusqu'à la porte.

-L'alcool n'a plus d'effet sur moi depuis des années. J'ai fait ça pour que Riku pense que je m'éclate au tant que lui. Il a du mal à rire lorsqu'il est sobre. T'as du t'en rendre compte.

-Ouais en effet. Mais bon je préfère le voir rire plutôt que de le voir pleurer, ivre ou pas.

-Merci de nous avoir accompagné.

-Y a pas de quoi. Bonsoir. Il attrapa les affaires des ses amis qui les attendaient dans la voiture.

-Bon soir. Kadaj ferma la porte et se tourna vers Riku se demandant se qu'il allait faire d'une loque pareille.

Le lendemain, Riku arriva au lycée avec des lunettes de soleil. Bien évidement il n'était pas le seul à tenter de passer incognito mais l'effet ne fut pas tout à fait celui escompté. Tout le monde les regardait.

Bien sûr les vannes à deux balles fusèrent toute la journée.

Durant les premières heures de cours Riku tenta de garder ses yeux à l'ai libre mais, ils étaient tellement gonflés qu'ils remit immédiatement ses lunettes. Kairi la voisine de Riku à ce moment là, remarqua les yeux de l'argenté et lui demanda, ou plutôt le harcela:

-Qu'Est-ce qu'y t'es arrivé? T'as pleuré? Attend je sais, tu t'es engueulé avec Axel et c'est pour ça que lui aussi il a des lunettes.

-Kairi, s'il te plait,parle pas aussi fort, ça me donne mal à la tête et arrête de parler de choses dont tu ne sais rien, tu n'es pas concernée, alors arrête de te mêler des affaire des autre. Ça ne te regarde pas. Et puis pourquoi Axel?

-Ho ça va, tu peux me le dire à moi, on est amis?

-Amis. Avec toi? Ha laisse moi rire, je ne sais pas sur quoi Est-ce que tu te bases pour dire que quelqu'un est ton ami, mais si tu fait le recrutement comme tu viens de le faire, je comprends que tes amies disent du mal sur toi dans ton dos et ne t'apprécies que pour les après-midi piscine chez papa et maman.

-Quoi?

-Ho tu ne le savais pas? Je te croyais moins naïve.

-T'as pas le droit de dire ça. Qu'Est-ce que tu en sais que mes amies disent du mal sur moi?

-Ho, tu me gonfles Kairi, y a que toi qui ne t'en rends pas compte.

-Axel! Axel! Appela la jeune fille. Est-ce que les filles ont déjà étés méchantes et hypocrites avec moi?

-Heu… il regarda Riku qui tourna les yeux, ne voulant pas influencer son jugement et la jeune fille qui attendait de savoir si ses amies étaient gentilles avec elle. Et bien y a eu la fois où Selphie est sortie avec ton copain et que tu n'as rien dit. Quand Naminé t'as balancée à Wakka quand tu sortais avec Tidus en sous-marin. Et aussi quand la bande de Yuna est allée raconter des craques sur toi juste pour se marrer.

-Oui, mais ce n'était pas méchant.

-Si t'aime te faire torturer tu sais, je ne suis pas contre, tu fais se que tu veux.

-Hey, pourquoi Est-ce qu'on est venu à parler de ça?

-Parce que tu ne sais pas choisir tes amies et que tu te mêles toujours des affaires des autres. Reprit Riku bien plus sûr de lui ayant enfin l'appui de son partenaire.

-C'est même pas vrai!

-Kairi! Tu vas dans le couloir! Je vais t'apprendre moi à me lancer des boulettes de papier pendant que je suis tourné.

-Mais monsieur, je n'ai rien fait.

-Et en plus tu dis que tu n'es pas coupable. Tu auras un rendez vous chez le proviseur et tes parents seront convoqués. La jeune fille sortit de la classe et le prof en question se tourna vers Yuna et la remercia en posant sa main sur son épaule. On devrais avoir plus d'élèves comme toi. Bon on reprend.

Riku se tourna vers Axel qui hausa les épaule ne comprenant rien à se qui venais de se passer. Quand soudain, Riku fut traversé par un éclaire. Il commença à griffonner quelques mots dans la marge de son cours et la fit passer au guitariste:

_**Ho baby What do you think**_

_**I'm not like them **_

_**I dont love you **_

_**But you…**_

_**Love me, love me please, **_

_**Ho please love me **_

_**Don't you see I'm yelling for you **_

_**Your face, Doll face **_

_**Don't look at me With your wax eyes**_

Les paroles étaient assez intrigantes, la conception de l'amour ici était assez… particulière.

C'est ainsi qu'à la répétition du soir même Riku présenta les paroles de la chanson au groupe. L'air vint à tous comme une logique inébranlable et les paroles furent misent en chanson à la fin de l'heure. Il ne restait plus grand-chose à faire, trouver le reste des paroles, mettre la chanson au point, un air pour les couplets et surtout un début et une fin la caractérisant.

Ils pensaient avoir bien travailler, le travail qu'ils avaient fournit leur avait procuré un tel plaisir qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte de l'heure. Ils durent donc rentrer chez eux de nuit. Mais Axel refusa et se proposa de les raccompagner chacun chez eux.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à dormir chez Roxas puisque la voiture était à sec. Heureusement c'était le dernier à déposer. Quand à l'argenté, il fut accueillit dans le noir. Kadaj dormait déjà. Sora lui ne se préoccupa de rien, puisque lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, ses parents allaient passer à table. Et vers 20h30, Kaze rentra chez elle et téléphona à Sora, avec qui elle resta toute la soirée au téléphone, apprenant que le roux allait dormis chez le bassiste.

Pendant l'heure de maths, Riku était ailleurs, Axel n'était pas là. Où pouvait il bien être? Alors que l'heure ne semblait ne pas finir, Axel tapa à la porte et présenta son mot d'excuse. L'argenté regarda sa montre, il n'était que 8h15. Ce prof arrêtait le temps, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il était persuader qu'il était au moins 8h45. Finalement l'heure passa, lentement, mais elle passa. Riku, curieux de savoir où était passé le guitariste, lui fit passer un mot, se distrayant par la même occasion. Il tira le papier sur la table du roux qui la reçut juste dans sa trousse.

« Où étais tu? »

« J'ai dormi chez Roxas et lui il ne commence qu'à 9h j'ai oublier de me réveiller »

Il tenta de tirer dans la trousse de l'argenté mais le papier ricocha sur la table du prof qui la regarda. Il le prit et l'ouvrit, il lu le papier et dit:

-Je veux savoir à qui ça appartient. Bien que j'ai déjà une petite idée.

-C'est à moi monsieur. Dit Riku en se levant.

-Et à qui est il destiné?

-À moi monsieur.

-Et bien tous les deux, vous allez chez la CPE et elle règlera cette affaire. Délégué? Zexion se leva et alla devant la porte pour accompagner les deux « délinquants».Enfin libre, tous les moyens étaient bons pour sortir de ce cours. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus se tourna vers les deux compères qui discutaient des raisons de l'absence d'Axel et leur dit:

-Bon les gars je ne suis pas une balance et vous avez toujours été sympas avec moi alors je vais aller chez la CPE voir si elle y est. Si il n'y a personne je reviens vous voir et on dira qu'elle était pas là.

-Merci.

-Merci. Le jeune homme s'avança et disparu du couloir où étaient restés les deux autres.

Ils en profitèrent pour discuter.

-Et donc t'as plus d'essence?

-Ouais, c'est con, en plus ce matin je me suis réveiller en retard alors en plus sans la voiture…

-Ouais. Et sinon t'as dormi où, sur le canapé?

-Bin, non. Avec lui.

-Pardon, t'as dormi avec Roxas? Et vous avez fait quoi d'autre?

-Riku, s't plais, c'est pas le genre de questions qui se pose.

-D'une c'était pas le sens de ma question et de deux je ne vois pas en quoi Est-ce que ça TE déranges vraiment.

-Même si j'avais dormis avec lui ça ne voudrait pas forcement dire que je sorts avec lui.

-Est-ce que je t'ai demander si tu sortais avec lui?

-Et merde.

-Quoi? Vous sortez vraiment ensemble?

-Ferme là!

-Ho, pardon… dit il en levant les mains devant lui pour se défendre. Mais c'est que je ne me serais jamais imaginer que tu aurais conclu en une soirée.

-J'ai pas couché avec lui!

-Ouais, ouais, c'est se que tu dis!

-Les gars la CPE est encore occupée avec Larxen, donc je pense qu'on peut retourner en cours. Dit Zexion en réapparaissant au fond du couloir.

Ils retournèrent donc dans la salle où Riku et Axel furent mis à l'autre bout de la classe l'un et l'autre.

Pourquoi était il sortit avec Roxas? Que pouvait il bien lui trouver? En même temps il s'en fichait, il avait Kadaj et ne cherchais pas à se caser et surtout pas avec Axel. Même si un jour, Kadaj n'était plus là…  
De toute manières, il ne fallait pas penser à ce genre de choses. À la pause, Riku alla rejoindre ses amis mais resta silencieux. Il pensait à sa vie en générale. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas bien intéressante, mis à part le fait qu'il soit aller en prison… il n'aimait rien de sa vie, la seule raison qui faisait qu'il se levait le matin c'était pour voir son amant et maintenant pour chanter avec le groupe. Il s'était fait de vrais amis. Enfin, Est-ce que sa conception de l'amitié était la même que Kairi? Et Est-ce que…

-Riku! Qu'Est-ce que t'as?

-Rien.

-Ouais, avec ta tête d'enterrement je n'en doute pas.

-Je n'ai pas une tête d'enterrement. Je réfléchis c'est tout.

-Ça doit pas être très gai tous ça alors. Dit soudainement Sora.

-Non.

La sonnerie rappela tout le monde à l'ordre. Et les força à aller en cours. Vivement vendredi. Tous les vendredi à compter de celui qui arrivait, allaient être leurs dates de concert semestrielle. Ils se produisaient dans un bar, où dans l'avant boite d'un hôtel bien fréquenté.

Le soir venu, Riku avait opté pour un tee-shirt à rayures noires et rouges. Et un jean troué. Assez sobre. Kadaj avait demander à venir pour pouvoir les voir et avait été installer au devant de la scène. Le groupe répétait, à qui raccordait sa guitare et à qui essayait de s'arranger avec la batterie et le piano, tous les arrangements d'un avant concert prenaient la forme d'une grosse galère.

Riku s'accroupit, une bouteille d'eau à la main, et regarda le jeune argenté qui assistait à leur répétition.

-Tu ne t'ennuis pas?

-Non, ça va. J'ai connu pire. T'en fait pas je survivrai.

-Je n'en doute pas. Il se pencha légèrement et embrassa le jeune homme qui lui, maintenait l'autre pour ne pas le faire basculer.

Axel jeta un regard vers le couple et rappela son chanteur à l'ordre.

-Hey Riku, les câlins c'est après, maintenant tu travailles.

-Ho ça va Axel, depuis tout à l'heure c'est lui qui nous attend. Il à le droit de faire une pause.

-Ouais et bin moi je dit pause syndicale! Demanda Kaze en regardant Roxas qui avait posé son pied sur la grosse caisse pour avoir un appui.

-Okay, on fait une pose. Riku descendit de scène, se laissant tomber dans les bras de Kadaj. Ils se serrèrent fort avant de s'embrasser. Le roux les regardait, et les enviait même si à ce moment là il tenait le blond dans ses bras. Il les regardait s'embrasser, et se câliner, leurs gestes étaient sincères. Ils avaient été séparés pendant trop longtemps. Et leur amour avait survécu mais avait été gravement mis à l'épreuve.

Roxas était plutôt un ami pour le guitariste, même si il l'aimait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, il savait à quel point Est-ce qu'il préférait Riku.

Il avait mal au cœur d'aimer quelqu'un qui avait déjà un amant. Il était heureux avec lui et il ne voulait pas lui arracher son plaisir. Il avait des regrets rien qu'en pensant qu'il enlèverait peut être une jour Riku à Kadaj, mais il ne résisterait pas longtemps, jusqu'à maintenant il avait tut ses sentiments.

Il fallait qu'il le lui dise, mais pas maintenant et surtout pas quand Kadaj serait là.

Pourtant il n'était pas prè fallait qu'il trouve le bon moment.  
Il retourna vers Sora qui lui parlait et regarda encore les deux amants. Ils se ressemblaient vraiment, on les confondraient presque.

-Je dois en avoir le cœur net. Il lâcha Roxas et se dirigea vers Riku et lui arracha un cheveux, puis fit de même avec Kadaj.

-Mais ça va pas toi?

-Aller on y va, finit la pause.

Ils reprirent, tout le monde était en place et leu chanson originale avait enfin été trouvée et se fut ainsi que le soir même, les Nobody's jouèrent poux la première fois, « _**love me, please love me… **_»

La chanson fut accueillit à bras ouvert et l'exclusivité du titre avait amener encore plus de clients à la boite. Bien sûr, les chansons telles que « **Pain**» et « **Breaking The Habit**» étaient devenues les grands classiques de leurs set listes.  
Les filles étaient toutes des hystériques qui hurlaient qu'elles les aimaient et les garçons qui râlaient en voyant l'effet que produisait le groupe sur leur copine. Bien entendu, Kaze, étant la seule fille du groupe, malgré son visage peu avenant et surtout le fait qu'elle ne se maquillait pas lui donnait du charme et poussait les fans garçons à la voir comme la bonne copine du groupe. Où plutôt le bon copain avec qui on peut parler de filles.  
Ils étaient devenus suffisamment connu pour que le public connaisse le nom de chacun d'entre eux. Leurs quelques interprétations furent très acclamées, mais il ne s'attendaient pas à devoir improviser une chanson. Le publique fut suffisamment convainquant et ils jouèrent deux titres supplémentaires.

**To be continued**

* * *

**And This is it...**

* * *

Voilà la suite à plus

(1) je dis ça parce que lors du concert enregister, le chanteur de Linkin Park venait d'effectuer plusieurs concerts avant celui-ci et la plus part des chansons sont très fausses. mais néanmoins géniales...


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon je ne vais pas faire de roman alors voilà la suite:**

**Déclaration: Les parsonnages ne sont normalement pas à moi. Et pardon pour le retard...**

* * *

**Once I Had A Dream...**

* * *

-T'avais pas le droit Axel, je ne vois pas en quoi Est-ce que ça te regardais. Dit Riku en entrant dans l'appartement que partageait le groupe tout entier et en posant une enveloppe blanche sur la table de la salle.

-Comprend moi, ça me gênais.

-Et t'étais obligé de le dire?

-Tu ne l'aurais pas apprécier non plus si je l'avais su et toi non.

-Comment Est-ce que j'aurais pu t'en vouloir pour quelque chose que je ne savais pas?

-Tu l'aurais su à un moment ou un autre.

-Et ça fait combien de temps que tu as organisé ce petit manège?

-Depuis le concert où Kadaj est venu nous voir répéter.

-Ça fait quatre mois que tu te trimbales ça? Dit il en levant le papier blanc. Axel ne pouvait rien répondre tellement le regard de Riku était méchant et insistant. Il savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise mais pensait avoir bien fait. Il fallait que Riku et Kadaj sachent.

L'argenté détourna le regard et laissa le papier tomber par terre. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu comptes faire? Demanda Axel qui n'avait même pas tenter de le rattraper et s'était contenté de ramasser l'enveloppe.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu crois que je vais faire, je ne peux pas rester sans ignorer se qu'il y a dedans et Kadaj non plus. Tu es bien d'accord avec moi? Tu as fait une connerie, maintenant c'est lui et moi qui devons l'assumer.

-Je suis désolé.

-Non, t'es bien content. Maintenant tu te dis que je vais rompre avec lui et que avec le temps je te pardonnerais et je tomberais dans tes bras. Mais ne rêve pas trop Axel, c'est pas parce que Kadaj et moi on est frères que je vais forcément tomber amoureux de toi.

-Quoi? Un bruit de verre cassé raisonna dans la pièce. Le roux se tourna et Riku regarda au dessus de l'épaule du guitariste. Comment ça… frères?

-Kadaj! Riku regardait l'autre argenté d'un air si triste qu'il s'en alla. Le chanteur se laissa tomber et enfuit son visage dans ses mains. Pourquoi fallait il qu'Axel se mêle toujours de tout. Il avait foutu la merde une fois de plus.

Le roux se tourna et tenta de rattraper le jeune homme. Il couru dans le couloir et dévala les escaliers, il ouvrit la porte du bâtiment et ne vit personne. De toute manière, il aurait réagit pareil et se disait qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul. Il tourna les talons et voulut retourner voir Riku. Il posa son pied sur la première marche et réfléchit, la porte n'avait pas été ouverte et aucun bruit ne l'avait interpeller.  
Il descendit de sa marche et alla sous l'escalier. Kadaj était là, roulé en boule, sanglotant et tentant de se calmer.

-Kadaj…

-Laisse moi, ne me parle pas. En quoi Est-ce que ça pouvait bien te regarder? Hein? Tu peux pas toucher ton cul un fois de temps en temps? Je te jure que si je le pouvais Axel, je te casserais la gueule.

-Et bien vas y défoule toi. Pourquoi Est-ce que tu ne peux pas le faire?

-Par respect, pas pour toi, mais pour Riku. Je crois que même si il dit toujours qu'il ne t'apprécie pas trop, avec moi, il ne dit que du bien de toi. Je sais que je lui ferais mal en te défigurant.

-Non, vas y, casse lui la gueule. Au moins tu te défouleras pour toi et pour moi. Riku avait le visage rouge et ses yeux étaient tout petits presque clos et plein de sang. Il avait le nez prit et sa voix était quelque peu changeante. Vient, faut qu'on parle. Dit il à Kadaj.

-Non, laisse moi. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

-Avant quand tu voulais être seul, tu venais me voir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Est-ce que ça changerait. Il alla près de lui et s'accroupit en lui prenant la main. Vient.

Kadaj leva le visage et regarda son frère qui lui souriait. Il ne résista pas et attrapa sa main.

-Toi tu restes là. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que t'allais venir?

Les deux frères montèrent les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers la porte qui claqua. Axel l'entendit, le bruit de la porte eu un effet dévastateur au fond de lui. Comme si Riku venait de lui interdire de l'aborder, comme si il l'avait exclu de sa vie. En même temps il l'avait bien chercher.  
Dans l'appartement, assis sur le lit de Kadaj, Riku regardait le sol, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Il se remit à pleurer. Kadaj qui était resté debout s'avança et lui prit le visage. Essuyant ses larmes, le plus âgé se rapprochait et le regarda dans les yeux, il y avait tellement d'amour dans leur regard qu'ils se mirent tout les deux à pleurer.

-Mais qu'Est-ce qui lui a prit de regarder … ça? Demanda Kadaj.

-Je ne sais pas. Il m'a dit que ça le gênait. Qu'on se ressemblait tellement qu'il trouvait ça infecte de penser qu'on pouvait être frère et il a voulu vérifier même si il se disait que c'était impossible, il s'est dit au pire j'aurais raison.

-Il ne savait pas que ça nous ferait mal?

-Il pensait qu'il aurait tort. Il l'a fait pour se rassurer qu'on ne faisait pas quelque chose de … enfin tu vois?

-Oui. Ils baissèrent la tête. On fait quoi maintenant?

-Après tout, on ne peut pas faire pire que coucher ensemble. On ne peut pas avoir d'enfants…

-Alors ça ne te déranges pas qu'on soit frères?

-Pourquoi Est-ce que ça me dérangerait? Si personne ne le sait, personne ne pourra nous emmerder, non?

-C'est pas faux. Il faut juste dire à Axel de se la fermer.

-Ouais. Il regarda son frère et l'embrassa. Ce baiser n'était pas comme tout les autres, il était plus, plus… amoureux. Ils s'aimaient et rien ne les sépareraient. Ils se levèrent et continuèrent à s'embrasser. La main de Kadaj traversa les rideau de cheveux argenté pour poser sa main sur sa nuque et le rapprocher de lui encore plus si ça avait été possible.

Riku lui laissait ses mains vagabonder sur ce corps si parfait à ses yeux. Kadaj souleva délicatement le plus jeune qui prit appui sur ses épaules. Le posant sur le lit, il se sépara de lui et le regarda. Il le dévisageait plus tôt.

-Déshabille toi!

-Tu ne veux pas le faire? Demanda-t-il vraiment étonné?

-S'il te plais…

-D'accord. Il commença par enlever sa veste. Il sortit ses bras et commença à retirer son tee-shirt. Il défit sa fermeture éclaire et laissa tomber son pantalon au sol. Il se relava et resta face à Kadaj qui posa sa main sur son torse. Il la fit passer derrière se nuque, et revint finalement à son torse pour la retirer immédiatement.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu as?

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, j'ai l'impression… l'impression de te violer. Comme si se qu'on allait faire était interdit.

-Mais Kadaj cet interdit on l'a braver un bon nombre de fois, sans que jamais ça ne te dérange.

-Sauf qu'on ne le savait pas.

Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. Ils n'osaient pas se toucher et trouvaient chacun de leur mouvement déplacé. Il n'osaient plus se regarder.

-Axel!

-Ho, Riku qu'Est-ce que tu as?

-Juste un truc, si on parle de Kadaj évite de réagir bizarrement et aucune allusion c'est clair? Axel lui lança un charmant sourire qui n'eu pas l'effet escompté. Ne crois pas, je ne te pardonne toujours pas. Il me faudra du temps avant de pouvoir te pardonner.

-Je n'en attend pas moins de toi. Riku lui lança un regard noir. Il ne lui pardonnait pas se qui s'était passé avec Kadaj. Dans le groupe personne n'avait été mis au courant de l'histoire et les deux argentés faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas paraître suspect. Même si ils avaient du mal, surtout le plus âgé, ils essayaient de se comporter normalement.

Un homme poussa la porte devant laquelle se trouvait le groupe au complet. Un casque sur la tête, l'homme leur montra leur la salle, deux hommes et une femme avec des casques eux aussi, parlaient entre eux puis ils rendirent l'antenne et accueillirent les jeunes avec de grands sourires.

-Bonjour, Prenez un casque chacun, et asseyez-vous. On reprend dans 1mn50s. La chanson qui passait à la radio était une composition de Demyx. Son groupe avait fait un bon dans la cours des grands depuis quelque temps.

Le signal, ON AIR venait de s'allumer et le présentateur annonça la présence des membre du groupe à la radio du matin.

-Alors, bonjour à vous et merci d'être venu et de nous accorder votre première interview. Bien, commençons par le commencement: Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés?

-Bonjour. Et bien au départ, le groupe n'était composé que de moi et de Roxas. En suite Sora est arrivé dans sa classe et nous avons commencé à monter notre groupe avec une boite à rythme au début. Ensuite nous avons chercher un batteur, on était loin de se douter qu'une fille serait retenue, bien que nous ne nous fixions pas de but précis sur la personne à recruter.

-Et quand Est-ce que le beau Riku à rejoint votre groupe? Demanda l'animatrice qui faisait les yeux doux au chanteur.

-Et bien Riku est arrivé dans ma classe en plein milieu de l'année et au moment où nous avons proposé une audition, Riku c'est présenté et à été prit.

-Et pourquoi Nobodies?

-Et bien c'est moi qui l'ai proposé, je le trouvais sympa et facile à retenir. Intervint Sora.

-Vous faites sûrement allusion au nom des 358 over 2?

-Oui, un peu. Le groupe rigola et les animateurs les regardèrent.

-Vous ne vous entendez pas avec eux?

-Si bien sûr, nous sommes dans la même classe que Zexion et Marluxia. Et Sora est dans la même classe que Demyx.

-Nous nous entendons bien, nous avons quand même partager la même salle de répétition pendant des mois, il a bien fallu qu'on se supporte… mais ils sont super sympas.

-Une petite anecdote sur les membres de 358 over 2?

-Marluxia est gay.

-Axel! Roxas lui lança un regard noir et plein de colère.

-Je plaisante. Il sort avec Larxen la bassiste du groupe.

-Vraiment? Et bien pour un scoop ça c'est un scoop. Et de votre côté un petit quelque chose, des dates de concerts à venir, n'importe quoi?

-Axel et Roxas sortent ensemble. Lâcha Riku.

-Ha voilà de quoi fendre le coeur de vos fans.

-Oui, y a de quoi. Dit Axel les dents serrées et regardant Riku de travers. Ce dernier renvoya son regard au roux en lui intimant de s'arrêter là.

-Nous allons marquer une courte pose, et écouter l'une de vos chansons originales _**« **__**jail **_»

Le signal ON AIR s'éteignit et le journaliste retira son casque.

Le groupe en fit de même. Le roux se leva et se dirigea vers la porte et attrapa Riku par les cheveux au passage. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle et se dirigèrent non loin pour pouvoir retrouver leur chemin en suite.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

-En quoi Est-ce que ça te déranges que tout le monde sache que toi et Roxas sortiez ensemble.

-T'avais pas le droit.

-C'est toi qui parle d'enfreindre les règles de la vie privée? Tu te fous de ma gueule.

-Moi au moins j'ai sus me la fermer contrairement à toi.

-Tu réalise la différence de niveau qu'il y a entre ta connerie et la mienne? Qu'Est-ce que ça peut bien te faire dans un mois ou deux vous ne serez déjà plus ensemble.

-Et qu'Est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu es sortit avec lui juste après que tu es apprit que moi et Kadaj on était ensemble. Tu trouves pas la coïncidence un peu trop grosse toi? Tu sorts avec lui uniquement pour te satisfaire de ne pas être avec moi.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi!

-Ha oui? Rien que le premier jour où tu es venu me chercher à la fin du cours pour t'excuser. Il n'y a que toi qui as trouvé quelque chose à redire sur ton comportement. Preuve que tu voulais me plaire! Et puis cette manie que tu as de toujours dire des choses assez … intimes sur moi comme si on était proche… fait attention à toi Axel. C'est tout se que je peux te dire. Maintenant j'ai un grand frère qui peut te casser la gueule si je le lui demande.

-Si il touche le moindre de mes cheveux je me démerde pour le faire retourner en prison…

-Ne me menaces pas Axel. Riku leva son doigt juste devant le visage d'Axel, lui lançant un regard tellement mauvais que le roux en oublia même de respirer et reprit son souffle seulement après que la porte par laquelle ils étaient rentrés quelque minutes plus tôt ne se ferme derrière le chanteur.

Se qu'il venait de dire était vraiment méchant. Il avait touché un point sensible chez le chanteur et se mordait les doigts d'avoir abordé le sujet de la prison et menacé d'y faire enfermé son amant.

Il reprit son souffle et se décida finalement en retourner dans la salle.

Quand il entra dans la salle, Sora se trouvait avec le responsable du son et les animateurs discutaient avec Kaze et Riku. Roxas s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis vraiment content.

-De quoi?

-Et bien maintenant on ne sera plus obliger de se cacher je trouve que c'est beaucoup plus agréable comme ça, franchement faudra remercier Riku comme il faut.

-Je crois qu'il sait à quel point se qu'il a fait est bien. Dit il en regardant l'argenté qui discutait.

Puis il reprirent leur interview, mais heureusement ou malheureusement, il n'y eu aucun pétage de plomb en direct.

Les dates de leurs prochains concerts annoncées et des encouragements donnés pour le lendemain, le groupe se retira et rentra à l'appartement où les attendaient Kadaj avec un bon repas préparé par leur agent, qui faisait aussi office de maman. Genesis. Un gars un peu excentrique qui se prenait pour un grand poète et qui avait pourtant une très belle voix grave. Il avait fait carrière quand il était jeune et s'était fait connaître sous le nom de Gackt. Mais là n'était pas la question. Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement et chacun regagna sa chambre pour aller y mettre ses affaires et enfiler des vêtements plus confortables.  
Ils revinrent tous à peu près en pyjama et s'affalèrent à table où Genesis venait de servir le repas. Les discutions allèrent bon train toute la soirée la bonne humeur régnait à table et personne ne semblait en froid. C'était sans compté sur la grande et si célèbre mal adresse d'Axel:

-Et sinon Kadaj Est-ce que tu as des nouvelle de votre père?

-Ton père Axel. TON. Reprit Roxas en tartinant son pain de fromage. Bizarrement Kadaj et Riku restèrent figés et tous les autres se rendirent compte du blanc qui venait de s'installer dans la salle.

-Bin quoi? Demanda Roxas, la moitié de sa tartine dans la bouche.

-Rien. Riku se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Et kadaj le suivit de près.

-Riku, laisse moi entrer. Mais le jeune argenté ne semblait pas décider à faire entrer son frère. Allez s'il te plait. Laisse moi entrer.

-A…Attend. Il entendit son frère soupirer et ouvrir la porte. Il se faufila dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et vit son frère en train de pleurer.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a? C'est la gaffe d'Axel?

-Mais je vais vraiment l'emplâtrer un jour. Il est vraiment incapable de fermer sa gueule. Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès .

-Exprès?

-J'ai eu le « malheur » d'annoncer à la radio que Roxas et lui étaient ensemble et je me suis prit un tas de reproches.

-Arrête de te faire du mal. Je sais que ça peut être dur d'encaisser ça. Mais il faut que tu sois fort. Allez! Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa furtivement sur la bouche avant de lui faire passer son visage dans son cou et de glisser se doigts dans ses cheveux. Je sais que tu es fort, petit frère.

-N'empêche que si je n'avais pas quitté la table je lui aurais foutu mon poing dans la gueule.

Kadaj s'esclaffa. Même dans ce genre de situation Riku trouvait toujours le moyen de dire quelque chose de drôle.

Ils rejoignirent les autres membres du groupe après avoir réussit à se calmer.

Lorsque Genesis partit en laissant les « enfants » à la baby-sitter, en l'occurrence Kadaj, Roxas alla se coucher dans la chambre d'Axel pour l'attendre. Mais celui-ci ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière et décida de rester un peu plus en compagnie des autres musiciens.  
Les deux argentés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Sora qui aidait la jeune brune à débarrasser. Ainsi étaient réparties les taches ménagères de la journée.  
Voyant que le roux n'était pas décider à partir, Riku se tourna et se retrouva face à Kadaj, assis sur ses jambes et commençant à lui déposer ça et là quelque baiser. Même si Kadaj était légèrement réticent, il aimait ce contacte et ne pouvait repousser son frère.  
À la vue des petites intentions des deux frères, la colère monta. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient frères mais n'étaient en rien dérangés de faire ça devant tout le monde, et surtout devant crut bon de les laisser s'embrasser tranquillement. Il alla donc rejoindre le blond pour déverser sa colère quelque peu masquée sous une forme qui ravie le jeune bassiste.  
Alors qu'ils commençaient à entendre Roxas gémir, Riku se redressa et lança un regard amusé à Kadaj:

-Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il peut être jaloux c'est pas possible quand même.

-Laisse le Riku. Si il à envie de faire l'amour à Roxas c'est son problème.

-Ouais, mais je sais qu'il sort avec lui seulement parce qu'il bisque de ne pas sortir avec moi.

-T'es pas un peu égocentrique là?

-Non je le sais, c'est tout. Kadaj le regarda droit dans les yeux, la bouche fendue d'un petit sourire amusé. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, ils ne savaient plus trop quoi faire. Ils se fixèrent un instant et se rapprochèrent pour s'embrasser.

C'était quand même agréable. Pendant cet instant, Riku se dit qu'il était quand même en train d'embrasser son propre frère et bizarrement ça ne le gênait pas. Il avait toujours considère Kadaj comme son frère et surtout n'arrivait pas à se faire que ce pouvait être vrai. Et pour cette histoire de mère? Ils n'étaient que demi-frè l'homme qui l'avait séquestré pendant des mois, qui l'avait battu et qui l'insultait jours et nuits, n'était en réalité pas son père. D'un coup, il eu encore plus de haine envers ce… cet homme qui n'était rien pour lui. Un homme l'avait traité ainsi et ce n'était même pas son père. Il ne le connaissait même pas. Pourquoi alors?

Cette colère se manifesta en une petite morsure qui fit gémir le plus âgé.Il le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts pour avoir une réponse à cette petite attaque.  
Il ne lui répondit rien. Que pouvait il répondre? Rien de se qu'il pouvait lui dire ne semblait cohérent. Alors il préféra se taire. Ils allèrent se coucher quelque minutes après s'êtres une fois de plus embrassé. Si ça n'avait été que de Kadaj, ils seraient allés plus loin, mais Riku refusa pour une fois.  
Il lui promit que se serait possible une autre fois mais que là il était trop occupé à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Le lendemain, ils avaient une répétition une première partie de concert un peu plus important que d'habitude. Celui de l'un de leur groupe favoris: Three Day Grace. Ils allaient même avoir la chance de jouer avec eux, quelle chance.  
L'après midi se passa avec une telle rapidité que Riku eu l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas assurer face au chanteur le soir même.

Chanter avec leur idole était pour eux extraordinaire. Le groupe original fut même impressionner du talent du groupe qu'ils avaient choisi uniquement parce qu'il jouait leur morceau et faire la surprise au groupe joua alors pour commencer _**« love me, please love me… **_» et enchaîna avec _**« Jail » **_qui était leur toute nouvelle chanson, inspirée des trois mots griffonnés sur le papier de Riku écrits par Kadaj.  
Ils reprirent aussi pour la première fois la chanson « _**last resort **_» de Papa Roach. Ou encore le fameux « _**This is halloween **_» du film Nightmare before chrismas, spécialement interprété à la veille des vacances de la toussaints. Pour le groupe, c'était le jour des innovations.  
Finalement, Riku commença à chanter « **Pain **»

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

Et le morceau continua comme toujours, Kaze entama sa rentrée maintenant plus parfaite que jamais, et elle le devait bien, le batteur du groupe original était derrière elle et allait l'accompagner à partir du refrain. Axel jouait harmonieusement avec la basse pendant que Sora lui grattait ses trois premiers accords sur la guitare sèche du roux.  
Ils n'avaient plus besoin de se concentrer comme au début, le morceau était devenu tellement familier qu'ils auraient été capable pour la plus part de jouer les yeux bandés.  
Ils s'amusaient, tous, Riku se lâchait il était heureux sur scène et le faisait partager à son public.

_**You're sick of feeling numb**_

_**You're not the only one**_

_**I'll take you by the hand**_

_**And I'll show you a world that you can understand**_

_**This life is filled with hurt**_

_**When happiness doesn't work**_

_**Trust me and take my hand**_

_**When the lights go out you will understand**_

La voix se tue. Deux guitaristes arrivèrent sur scène, se placèrent près de Roxas et l'autre près du roux. Le batteur se montra derrière sa batterie. La coupure entre les deux couplets qui était assez court en temps normale dura plus longtemps. Tous les musiciens se placèrent, se regardèrent et détruirent dans une harmonie parfaite, le silence qui s'était installé dans la salle, laissant incrédule tout le public.  
La musique reprit, ils avaient bien répété finalement le morceau était au point.  
Ce fut les voix d'Adam et de Riku qui surprirent tout le monde par leur accord assez sympathique à entendre.

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

Puis chacun d'entre eux chanta, l'un après l'autre et reprenait le refrain ensemble. Pendant que Riku faisait de temps à autre les chœurs, l'autre chantait normalement.

Le public était hystérique. Les deux groupes jouaient en même temps et tout le monde était visible sur scène. Quand le morceau se termina, les Nobody's quittèrent la scène en saluant une fois de plus le public. Pour une fois, au lieu de s'en aller dans le loges, les « jeunes » comme les appelait Adam, restèrent pour admirer le spectacle dans les coulisses. Admirant leurs musiciens respectifs.  
Kadaj les avait rejoint comme toujours et admirait le spectacle, son jeune frère dans ses bras.

À la fin du concert, ils interprétèrent, ensemble une fois de plus, _**I Hate Everithing About You. **_

Ils quittèrent la scène à regret et finirent la soirée ensemble comme il se devait.  
Comme toujours Riku fut le premier complètement ivre et ne tenait plus sur ses pieds au bout d'une heure. Axel, pour une fois put profiter de la soirée étant donné que Génésis s'occupait des les ramener chez eux. Quand ils furent à la maison, les « jeunes » s'endormirent tous dans le salon, sur les fauteuils et sur le canapé. Riku se retrouva par terre, les pieds de Sora sur le ventre. Kaze, elle s'était complètement endormie sur le bassiste. Et comme toujours, Axel et Kadaj étaient les deux seuls en état de tenir encore debout. Le guitariste regarda l'argenté qui venait de ramener une couverture sur son frère, ne préférant pas le réveiller en le transportant dans la chambre. Comment avaient ils pu être aussi naïfs? Ça se voyait tellement qu'ils étaient frères. Il s'approcha de lui et lui demanda:

-Est-ce que… enfin, Est-ce que tu m'en veux?

-Bien sûre que je t'en veux, dit il calmement toujours en regardant Riku, c'est quand même normal tu ne crois pas?

-Mais si je l'avais su et vous non, vous m'en auriez voulu, non?

-Personne ne t'as demandé de chercher Axel. Riku et moi faisions déjà quelque chose de pas très apprécier en sortant ensemble, mais de là à savoir que nous étions frère, il y a une marge.

-Ça n'a pourtant pas l'air de te déranger, vous vous embrassez toujours, même quand vous vous regardez normalement on peut voir que vous vous aimez encore.

-C'est normal, on a été très proche, je pense qu'il en faudrait plus pour nous détruire. Même si se qu'on fait ne convient pas, on est trop proche pour se laisser tomber. Je sais qu'il est fragile, je ne veux pas qu'il tombe, tu vois déjà dans quel état il est à cause de l'alcool alors que tout va bien, imagine si il était déprimé. Je ne supporterai pas de le voir souffrir.

-Tu te comportes plus comme un frère ou encore comme un père que comme un amant avec lui. Tu l'aimes trop.

-Trop? Je ne crois pas, je sais que je pourrai lui montrer à quel point je l'aime, mais pour le moment c'est difficile, il commence à me repousser, je ne sais pas se qu'il a.

-Il prend peut être conscience des choses?

-C'est à moi de prendre conscience des chose, pas à lui, il a suffisamment à penser.

-J'aimerai vraiment être aimé comme toi tu aimes Riku, ça doit faire tellement bizarre de se dire qu'on peut vraiment compter sur quelqu'un.

-Ça prend du temps mais ça paye bien. Tu verras avec Roxas…

-Ho je t'arrête tout de suite, Roxas et moi… c'est plutôt pour s'amuser, il le sait je le lui ai précisé et ça ne lui pose pas de problème. C'est que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un de déjà prit.

-Alors c'est vrai? Il regarda Kadaj avec interrogation. Qu'Est-ce qui était vrai? Tu es amoureux de Riku. Et moi qui le prenait pour un égocentrique.

-Comment tu sais ça?

-Ha ha, j'ai des informateur partout mon chère ami. Sache que si il devait m'arriver quelque chose, c'est entre tes mains que je confirai la vie de Riku.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça. Il était en même temps flatté, pris au dépourvu et surtout très embrouillé. Qu'Est-ce qui pourrait t'arriver?

-On ne sais jamais, je dis ça, comme si à toi aussi ça pouvais t'arriver. Il quitta Axel et alla dans sa chambre et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Tu m'étonnes qu'ils s'entendent bien avec l'autre tête à claques, ils étaient pareil.

Pourquoi entre ses mains à lui? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'un peu plus responsable qui saurait prendre soin de lui?

Il n'était pas fait pour veiller sur les gens, trop égoïste pour pouvoir se soucier de leurs problèmes, Axel était plutôt la source des problèmes que la solution.

Et pourtant Kadaj savait se qu'il faisait il était mature et intelligent, se qu'Axel était loin d'être. Il n'était tout simplement pas assez responsable pour prendre soin de quelqu'un et encore moins de Riku qu'il aimait trop pour le faire souffrir.

Il le regarda une dernière fois avant d'aller se coucher en léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur lui. Sa position était tellement enfantine, ses jambes repliées sur son torse alors qu'il était sur le flanc droit, ses deux mains serrées l'une contre l'autre, les poings serrés et son visages; la bouche entrouverte laissant échapper un souffle léger, ses yeux clos semblaient chercher quelque chose et ses cheveux qui lui cachait une partie du visage tombaient en cascade jusque dans son cou. Il se perdait sur son corps, qu'il était beau quand il dormait.

La couverture rouge mise par Kadaj sur son jeune frère fut tirée jusqu'à son nez et respira une bonne fois l'odeur qui était dessus. Il sourit à son tour reconnaissant l'odeur qui s'y trouvait. Sûrement celle de Kadaj.

Le roux attendrit par la scène alla se coucher et s'endormit habillé sur son lit.

* * *

_**And This Is It...**_

_**Voilà plus qu'un chapitre et se sera bouclé. Je suis sûre que vous en doutier que Kadaj et Riku étaient frères... aller avouez.**_

**_Bon à la prochaine et aussi pardonnez moi pour la petite intervention de Adam Gontier et du groupe Three Day Grace( si j'avais eu le choix j'aurais preferer mettre linkin park mais je choisit les chansons de ce groupe parce que je joue certaine de leur chansons à la batterie et qu'elle n'étaient pas trop compliquées) je sais que c'est legèrement ridicule de mettre un homme, enfin un être humain dans ce genre de fiction, mais ça revient au même que de nous mettre nous dnas leur monde ou eux dans le notre..._**

**_à plus _**

_**Ryuuketsu-Chan**_


	4. Chapter 4

Un retard? Quel retard? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler...  
Bon trêve de blague à part, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard considerable que j'ai pris... la vie en Terminale, c'est pas facile...

**Mais, j'ai de quoi me faire pardonner, je reviens avec deux chapitres dont un bonus!  
J'anticipe les potentiels coups que je pourrai me prendre à cause de la fin de ce 4ème chapitre **

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**_Once I had A Dream..._**

* * *

Rien de tout se qui venait de se passer ne pouvait être vrai.

Les gyrophares des ambulances, les voitures de police, l'agitation ingérable qui faisait fureur autour des camions blancs était insupportable et surtout l'attentent qui était affreusement longue. Un périmètre de sécurité avait été mis en place pour empêcher les personnes qui avait été présentes dans le publique de s'approcher de trop près des véhicules.

Soudain, la porte de la grande salle de concert s'ouvrit, les pompiers présents aussi tirèrent un brancard où se trouvait une personne allongée.

Quelque seconde plus tard les policiers sortirent, un homme avait les mains dans le dos avec des menottes et regardait en direction du brancard où se pressaient les médecins et les quelques membres du groupe qui avaient été autorisé à monter dans l'ambulance.

C'était impossible, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, il y a avait quelque minutes seulement ils étaient tous sur scène à s'éclater, Riku avait présenté son frère sur scène, tout était pourtant très bien, le public était déchaîné. Pourquoi Est-ce que tout cela devait il tourner aussi mal?

Et surtout. Pourquoi lui?

* * *

**_Une heure plus tôt..._**

Riku allait rentrer sur scène. Ce concert promettait, c'était un concert énorme, c'était leur concert. Il revoyait ses chanson s dans sa tête avant de faire son entrée . Il stressait quand même. Il se tordait les doigts dans tous les sens pour s'occuper les mains et faisait tourner le micro entre ses doigts pour se détendre. Voyant une telle engouasse monter chez le chanteur, Axel s'approcha de lui et le prit par les épaules.  
Ce contacte le détendit sans même savoir de qui il provenait, il se sentait bien. Légèrement rassuré. Le groupe de première partie salua et fut acclamer de plus belle. Le publique hystérique réclama une autre chanson, comme quand eux aussi avaient été des premières parties de soirées.

Il sourit, ce groupe promettait.

La chanson interprétée à l'improviste laissait à Riku le temps de se calmer encore un peu. Se tournant enfin pour voir qui le tenait ainsi, il ne fut pas surpris de voir le roux qui lui aussi le regardait. Il lui annonça que Kadaj était dans le publique et qu'il attendrait la fin du de savoir son frère devant ces yeux pendant le concert le plus jeune soupira, laissant Axel le plaisir de pouvoir voir un petit sourire de soulagement sur les lèvres du plus jeunes. Il lui demanda:

-Riku, tu vas me trouver sûrement très déplacé mais, je veux te poser une question, c'est plutôt une faveur.

-On verra, vas-y.

-Je voudrai, enfin si tu le souhaites bien sûr, qu'au moins une fois avant qu'on ne se voit plus, que tu m'accordes, une seule fois, un baiser.

-Tu es en très bonne santé Axel, tu ne vas pas mourir. Où encore moins quitter le groupe.

-C'est juste une petite requête que je voulais te soumettre, si tu ne souhaites pas exaucer ce petit caprice, je le concède, mais dit le moi clairement, je ne …

-Je le ferai. Un jour, je te le promets, je le ferais.

-Je…

-Ma décision ne te convient pas?

-C'est que je m'attendais à devoir te convaincre un peu plus pour arriver à te faire dire oui, mais si je n'ai pas besoin de ça, alors je ne proteste pas.

-Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je te pardonne. Il se détacha de son étreinte et se dirigea vers sa coulisse. Peut lui importait qu'il ne lui pardonnait pas, il savait qu'au moins une fois dans sa vie, il embrasserait Riku et ça, suffisait à le rendre heureux. Ce concert promettait d'être beau.

Les paroles de Kadaj quelque semaines plus tôt lui trottaient dans la tête et était angoissé par la mort depuis ce jour.

_« -Sache que si il devait m'arriver quelque chose, c'est entre tes mains que je confirai la vie de Riku.  
__-Pourquoi tu me dis ça. Qu'Est-ce qui pourrait t'arriver?  
__-On ne sais jamais, je dis ça, comme si à toi aussi ça pouvais t'arriver. »_

N'importe qui pouvait mourir à n'importe quel moment et il voulait au moins une fois dans sa vie toucher aux lèvres de l'argenté.

Finalement la première partie se termina sur une note très rythmée et se qui allait demander au groupe de surprendre tout le monde dès la première chanson et leur choix s'était déjà dirigé vers** _« Jail » _**

C'était l'une de leur chanson favorite à tous et Riku aimait la chanter puisque les paroles étaient écrites par placée derrière la batterie commença à jouer quand Sora eu finit son introduction. Axel enchaîna en même temps que la jeune fille et fut rejoint peu après par musique se calma et laissa place au piano et à la basse:

_**In your dark room**_

_**Alone with your shadow **_

_**What have you done? **_

_**I'm not angry, just surprised…**_

La musique reprit légèrement plus fort alors que le guitariste venait d'entamer un léger solo, la voix de Riku reprit le dessus et transporta tout le monde avec les quelques effets de lumière. Finalement son stress était resté dans les coulisses, il avait complètement oublier de se concentré et faisait les choses comme elles lui venaient.

_**All humans beings are born free**_

_**Remember it.**_

Quant au refrain, Riku se lâcha, c'était le moment de crier et de faire crier le publique. Tous étaient dans un état d'euphorie total puisque les gens sautaient, chantaient, criaient, tapaient dans leurs mains pour accompagner le groupe. Il était tellement content de voir les gens chanter ces paroles écrites pour lui au départ.

_**Equal and free in dignity **_

_**Endowed with reason and conscience**_

_**Humans should act toward **_

_**In a spirit of brotherhood**_

_**Out of jail**_

Après avoir fait durer la note suffisamment longtemps, Riku alla vers la jeune fille au fond de la scène sur son estrade et l'encouragea à continuer ainsi.  
Alors que la lumière était sur Axel qui jouait la transition, le public acclama le chanteur.  
Ces paroles étaient pour lui, les gens les chantaient mais ne savaient pas vraiment se qu'elles signifiaient. Il se sentait complètement nu devant toutes ses personnes qui hurlaient des paroles que lui seul pouvait vraiment comprendre. Il se sentait violer, ces gens touchaient quelque chose qui lui appartenait et qu'il ne voulait partager qu'avec son frère. Il partageait ce secret avec les fans, pourtant au fond de lui il savait que personne ne pourrait vraiment les ressentir aussi fort que lui, elles étaient à lui.

_**This is an other song here .**_

_**live with your secrets .**_

_**And especially: Shut your mouth **_

_**Can you just scream?**_

_**I want to hear your voice **_

_**And your heart beat in your chest **_

_**Give me your hand**_

_**It's over now **_

Riku voyant que le publique chantait la chanson seul, s'arrêta et le laissa paroles de la chanson lui étaient dites pour une fois et il avait l'impression d'être pardonné de quelque chose. Comme si le public venait de le disculper d'une faute qu'il se reprochait, ce fut une marque d'affection que le chanteur reçut en pleine tête.

_**All humans beings are born free**_

_**Remember it.**_

Comme si le public lui hurlait de se souvenir qu'il était comme tous que son passé ne serait pas un l'avait annoncé quelque jour auparavant et était persuader que les fans allaient laisser tomber le groupe à cause de ç, au contraire, les fans l'avaient couvert de lettres de soutien et l'avaient félicité d'avoir annoncé son grand secret au monde entier.  
Ses craintes s'effacèrent lorsqu'il vit une banderole où était écrit:

« _**We Believe in you. We trust you. We love you**_. »

Il alla au fond de lui chercher la force nécessaire pour continuer de chanter malgré son émotion et là, il ne partageait plus la chanson, il la vivait avec le publique jamais il n'avait vu le côté réparateur de cette chanson. Elle était entrain de panser des blessures ouvertes par le passé.

_**Equal and free in dignity **_

_**Endowed with reason and conscience**_

_**Humans should act toward **_

_**In a spirit of brotherhood**_

_**Out of jail**_

Pour la suite, elle fut chantée comme tout le reste, avec son cœur. Les fans le savaient, Riku n'était pas un criminel de sang froid c'était une personne sensé et plein de tendresse. Au fond de lui sommeillait un vrai poète, il essayait de devenir quelqu'un au travers de ses chansons, pourtant ceux qui les écoutaient avaient réussit à passé outre cette image qui n'était pas la sienne et qui ne lui collait pas trop.

Le vrai Riku était sur scène et ne se cachait plus, il s'exprimait vraiment. Il croisa le regard de Kadaj qui le fixait bien évidemment.

_**All humans beings are born free**_

_**Got it memorized? **_

Il tendit la main à son frère et le fit monter sur scène. Il présenta furtivement Kadaj comme étant son frère.  
Les membres du groupe ne tiquèrent pas, pensant qu'il valait mieux le présenter comme son frère que comme son petit ami.L'argenté se tourna vers le public et l'incita à crier et à taper dans les mains pour commencer à chanter « _**Iron Man ».  
**_La chanson finie Axel se mit à l'avant scène et demanda au public quelle chanson il voulait entendre et bien évidement tout le monde demanda à se qu'ils chantent « _**Breaking the Habit ». **_Axel disait souvent que c'était celle que le public préférait de toutes leurs reprises et par-dessus tout c'était celle que préférait Riku.  
Il se souvenait la première fois qu'il l'avait chanté, la répulsion dont il avait fait preuve face aux paroles et surtout la joie qui s'en était suivie lorsque son regard avait transpercé celui de Kadaj pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Cette fois, Kadaj était là, près de lui et lui tenait la main et les personnes présentes comprirent que cette chanson était pour lui.

L'amour que portait Riku à son frère se voyait rien que dans leurs regards qui transpiraient la sincérité se qui eu pour effet d'attendrir le public devant un spectacle fois finit, le jeune chanteur s'approcha de son frère et l'étreignit et lui fit un petit bisou discret dans le cou, à l'abri des regards mais qui une fois de plus n'échappa pas aux yeux du guitariste qui n'en revenait toujours pas: même sur scène ils n'avaient pas honte de montrer leur affections l'un pour l'autre.  
Mais heureusement pour eux, Axel était le seul à avoir vu se qui s'était passé et comme à son habitude garda la bouche fermée pour ne pas leur attirer d'ennuis.

« _**Love me, please love me… » **_Lorsque Riku chanta cette chanson, une jeune fille attira son attention dans le public et lui sourit en la désignant du doigt, celle-ci ne pouvait se retenir de pleurer et prenait les paroles de la chanson pour elle, autour d'elle semblait se trouver ses amies qui n'arrêtaient pas de sauter, trop contentes de voir que le chanteur avait regardé dans leur direction.

À ce moment là, Riku se rendit compte de l'influence qu'il pouvait avoir sur les jeunes filles qui venaient le voir chanter, l'argenté se demanda même si c'était un phénomène qui lui était réservé uniquement où si cela marchait même avec Axel ou les autre membre du groupe.À la fin du concert, pour vérifier se qu'il avançait, il demanda aux membres du groupe de s'avancer vers le publique un par un et de s'approcher le plus d'eux.

Kaze fut la première étant la fille du groupe, par galanterie, la brune s'avança et balança ses baguettes dans la foule, qui se battait pour avoir ces dernières et attrapa les mains de quelque personnes et Riku pu constater que l'acclamation et l'admiration que les fans lui apportaient, n'étaient pas uniquement pour lui, que chaque membre du groupe avait droit à la gloire dont lui aussi était en proie.

Il constata quand même qu'Axel était, lui mis à part, le plus acclamé de tout le groupe, de part son charisme légendaire et sa quasi nudité à la fin du concert qui excitait les filles et même certains hommes. Il avait balancé son haut dans le public qui se l'était littéralement arraché.

Quand le roux recula de la scène pour laisser les deux argentés s'avancer, il regarda au loin, au fond de la salle et remarqua qu'il y avait du mouvement.  
À ce moment précis Riku et Kadaj étaient au bord de la scène, près à tomber tellement ils souhaitaient être près des fans.

Le guitariste ne pouvait pas bouger, trop choqué, que devait il faire? Avait il bien vu se qu'il pensait avoir entre aperçut? Une arme à feu, dont un projecteur avait fait reflété l'argent majestueux du canon?

Il regarda en direction de se qu'il pensait être une arme et se rendit compte de se qu'elle visait.  
Soudain, les mêmes paroles de Kadaj résonnèrent dans sa tête mais elles avaient un tout autre sens.

_« -Sache que si il devait m'arriver quelque chose, c'est entre tes mains que je confirai la vie de Riku.  
__-Pourquoi tu me dis ça. Qu'Est-ce qui pourrait t'arriver?  
__-On ne sais jamais, je dis ça, comme si à toi aussi ça pouvais t'arriver. »_

Il savait que quelque chose devait arrivé, mais ne savait pas quoi ni quand et avait prévenue Axel au bon moment pour qu'il puisse prendre soin de savait au moment où il avait dit ça qu'il courrait un risque et préférait mettre son frère à l'abri.

Sans réfléchir, Axel se dirigea vers les deux argentés qui se dirigeaient le sourire au lèvre vers la mort prochaine de l'un des coup retentit dans toute la salle mais personne ne savait se que c'était et n'osait encore moins ouvrir les yeux.

Un cri. Un seul cri perça au travers de tous les autres qui cédèrent face à la terreur. Riku était au sol, allongé sur Kadaj et essayait de reprendre ses esprits quand il se rendit compte que Kadaj était inconscient mais seulement blessé par sa chute. Il se tourna pour voir les autres et constata que Kaze était au fond de la scène cachée derrière Sora qui lui aidait Roxas à se relever.

Il regarda Axel qui lui était aussi au sol puisqu'il les avait poussé et avait du être entraîné par la chute. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il se tordait de douleur il laissa Kadaj sur le côté de la scène et se jeta sur Axel: «

-Axel! Non, Axel ça va aller. Appelez une ambulance et les flics qu'ils m'arrête ce fils de…

-Riku… il reprit son souffle. Ne panique pas… je vais …

-Ferme là, économise ton énergie. Putain, Axel accroche toi si tu me laisses je te jure que…

-Riku calme toi.

-Comment veux tu que je me calme? Dit il en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte de son frère qui venait de reprendre connaissance. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et Axel leva sa main pour les essuyer et réussit à poser sa main sur sa joue avant que celui-ci ne la lui attrape.

-N'oublie pas ta promesse. Je crois que c'est le moment ou jamais.

-Ne me dit pas que t'as fais ça uniquement pour que je t'…

-Je suis con, mais pas à ce point, je … il cria, sa blessure lui faisait de plus en plus mal, il voulut se redresser, mais Riku l'en empêcha et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Lui caressant les cheveux et essuyant avec son Tee-shirt qu'il venait d'enlever les goûtes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front.

Les trois autres membres s'approchèrent et se mirent autour de lui.

-Lâchez-moi…

Les Nobodie's se tournèrent vers la voix soudaine et constata que les fan avaient réussit à attraper l'homme que Kadaj réussit à identifier du premier coup:

-Tseng?

-Toi, espèce de petite merde ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir. Il essaya une fois de plus de se défaire de l'étreinte mais se fut peine perdue. Tant que tu seras en liberté, le boss te fera suivre et il te ferra tuer. Et je peux te dire que tu vas souffrir, la fureur du boss est très grande, tu l'as envoyé en prison et maintenant tu vas le payer.

La police arriva et prit l'homme en charge. Les pompiers et les ambulanciers sortirent un brancard et soulevèrent délicatement Axel pour le mettre dessus alors que ce dernier ne se décidait pas à lâcher la main du chanteur.

Rien de tout se qui venait de se passer ne pouvait être vrai.

Les gyrophares des ambulances, les voitures de police, l'agitation ingérable qui faisait fureur autour des camions blancs était insupportable et surtout l'attentent qui était affreusement longue. Un périmètre de sécurité avait été mis en place pour empêcher les personnes qui avait été présentes dans le publique de s'approcher de trop près des véhicules.

Soudain, la porte de la grande salle de concert s'ouvrit, les pompiers présents aussi tirèrent un brancard où se trouvait une personne allongée.

Quelque seconde plus tard les policiers sortirent, un homme avait les mains dans le dos avec des menottes et regardait en direction du brancard où se pressaient les médecins et les quelques membres du groupe qui avaient été autorisé à monter dans l'ambulance.

C'était impossible, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, il y a avait quelque minutes seulement ils étaient tous sur scène à s'éclater, Riku avait présenté son frère sur scène, tout était pourtant très bien, le public était déchaîné. Pourquoi Est-ce que tout cela devait il tourner aussi mal?

Et surtout. Pourquoi lui?

Axel n'avait rien avoir dans cette histoire, il s'était sacrifier pour laisser la vie à Kadaj.

Jamais Riku aurait cru qu'il serait capable d'un tel acte de bravoure surtout pour sauver son frère mais ce n'était plus ça qui lui trottait dans la tête, c'était sa promesse. Il le lui avait promis, il se devait de ne pas faillir à sa promesse de l'embrasser, pourtant si il acceptait de l'embrasser cela signifierait qu'il allait mourir et il en était persuadé, ça n'arriverait pas.

Pour rien au monde il laisserait Axel mourir… ça aurait dût être Kadaj… et si Axel n'était pas intervenu, ce serait Kadaj qui serait là en train de serer sa main dans la sienne, pas lui.

Riku prit conscience qu'il avait faillit perdre son frère, sa moitié, sa vie… qu'aurait il fait si Kadaj avait reçut la balle dans SA poitrine?

Jamais Riku n'aurait survécu à ça, la mort de Kadaj serait un déchirement trop important pour qu'il y survive.

Dans l'ambulance, seul le chanteur se tenait près du jeune homme qui avait un masque respiratoire sur le visage et les yeux fermés, la voix de l'argenté l'apaisait et essayait donc de se détendre pour oublier la douleur, en vain…  
Arrivé à l'hôpital, le chanteur n'eu pas le droit d'aller avec eux et resta pétrifié dans l'entrée et fut vite rejoint par le reste du groupe qui avait demandé à les suivre.  
Le plus âgé passa devant son frère, l'étreignit et fut surpris de constater que celui-ci ne pouvait plus bouger trop choqué par tout se qui venait de se passé et qui déferlait à l'intérieur de lui comme un ouragan dévastateur qui balayait le visage d'Axel en train de sourire.

Kadaj sentit des larmes tomber dans son cou et posa donc sa main sur la nuque de son frère pour lui caresser les cheveux tout en essayant de le calmer avec des mots rassurant.

Non, rien ne pouvait le calmer. Il était trop énervé, des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Ce ne fut pas une heure ou deux que durent attendre le groupe, mais cinq longues et interminables heures durant lesquelles Riku n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, n'avait même pas changer son regard de trajectoire. La seule chose qui permettait aux membres du groupe de constater qu'il était toujours en vie était ses petits clignements d'yeux ponctués parfois de larmes qui coulaient sans cesse.

Ils attendirent encore longtemps avant qu'un médecin ne sorte de la salle d'opération pour annoncer la sentence.  
L'homme s'avança et se présenta:

-Je me présente, je suis Ansem, il retira son masque et laissa apparaître une bouc légèrement blond et un visage fin. Je suis chirurgien cardiaque…

-Il n'a pas été touché au cœur?

-Non. Mais la balle à endommagée une bonne partie de ses organes…

-Est-ce qu'il va mourir? La question que tout le monde attendait. Alors que le groupe était autour du médecin Riku n'avait pas bougé, comme absorbé par ce point imaginaire qu'il fixait depuis des heures. Ansem ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ou du moins comment le leur dire.

-Pour le moment nous n'en savons rien, c'est très difficile à dire. Nous l'avons mis dans le coma pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop, mais nous ne savons pas si il en reviendra, c'est un état qui varie d'une personne à l'autre.

-Axel est quelqu'un qui aime la vie, je suis sûre qu'il reviendra, je le sais. Dit Kaze en prenant la main de Sora dans la sienne.

-Oui, il faut y croire. Moi j'y crois.

-Nous y croyons tous.

-Et lui? Demanda Ansem à l'attention de Riku, comment va-t-il?

-Il n'a pas bougé, il fixe le même point depuis qu'on est arrivé, il ne parle plus et ne semble pas nous entendre.

-Vous êtes son frère?

-Heu…

-Non. Ils ne sont pas….

-Oui, je suis son frère.

-Alors vous devriez aller le rejoindre et le réconforter. Nous sommes tout de même confiant quant à son rétablissement.

-Vous pouviez pas commencer par ça?

-Je ne dois pas vous donner de faux espoirs.

Kadaj se dirigea alors vers le chanteur et le prit dans ses bras, le forçant à le faire bouger.

-Riku! Allez Riku! Bouge bon sang, tu crois qu'il aimerait te voir comme ça? S'il te plait. Riku, regarde moi. Il le prit par les épaules et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Tu aurais dût être à sa place. Comment j'aurai fait sans toi? Il fixait toujours un point et parlait de manière monotone, les autres se mirent autour de lui et essayèrent de le réconforter mais ce n'était pas la peine.

-Riku…

-Je ne peux pas me passer de toi, je ne suis rien sans toi, tu fais partie de moi, tu m'es indispensable, tout comme l'est Axel. Sa voix était plus agressive comme si il essayait de se prouver à lui-même se qu'il disait. Si il s'en va, je ne pourrai jamais être bien, j'aurai un vide au fond de moi, il dégage une sorte d'énergie qui réussit à m'équilibrer. Si je vous perdais tout les deux, je n'hésiterais pas, je me tuerai pour vous rej…la main de Kadaj s'abattit sur la joue du plus jeune, se qui eu pour effet de le ramener à la réalité.

-Mais tu entends se que tu dis? Si l'un de nous deux devait partir, tu devrais rester et vivre pour lui. Tu agis égoïstement. Si Axel meurt, tu devras vivre pour lui. Est-ce que tu m'as compris?

Riku regarda l'autre argenté avec toute la faiblesse des jeunes adolescents. Ses yeux habituellement bleu-vert étaient rougis et légèrement fermés, sa bouche entrouverte qui laissait passer son souffle court et paniqué rappela à Kadaj le jour où ils avaient appris qu'ils étaient frères.

Il embrassa son cadet sur le front et l'approcha de son torse pour l'enlacer tendrement.

-Mais alors vous être frères ou pas?

-Oui, on est frères. Désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit. Riku ne voulait pas que vous me preniez pour un pédophile incestueux.

-Vous l'avez sus comment?

-Voilà la plus grosse boulette d'Axel.

-Quoi c'est lui qui l'a découvert?

-Et oui. Il est pas fichu de s'occuper de ses affaires et cette fois, ça a faillit lui coûter la vie. Reprit le chanteur en regardant soudainement le sol l'air triste.

-Hum…tous se tournèrent et virent Ansem, son poing devant sa bouche et les yeux fermés. Si vous voulez le voir vous pouvez, mais il « dort » alors s'il vous plait soyez calmes.

Tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent calmement vers la chambre du guitariste.

Quand ils entrèrent, une odeur de propre et d'éther se mélangeait dans l'air alors que le seul bruit qui régnait dans la salle était les battement du cœur d'Axel qui étaient très régulier. Le calme fit retomber le morale de tout le monde en dessous de zéro. Ils avaient l'impression de rentrer dans une salle mortuaire où était entreposé le cadavre de leur ami.

Tous se mirent autour du lit du jeune homme pour contempler son visage reposé.

Ses deux tatouages sous ses yeux semblaient être de longues larmes immortelles qui refusaient de partir. Riku voulu poser sa main sur celles-ci mais fut surpris de voir celle de Roxas faire le même geste qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Roxas l'aimait encore et n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.

-Vous croyez qu'il vous entend? Demanda Kaze.

-Je ne crois pas, si il nous entendait, son cœur réagirait, repris Roxas.

-Moi je suis sûr qu'il nous entend.

-Sora…Kadaj prit la main du jeune guitariste et se pencha vers son oreille pour lui dire:

-Merci, tu m'as sauvé la vie, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, maintenant tu dois comprendre ma mise en garde de l'autre jour. Merci encore. Il leur sembla entendre un battement de cœur plus fort que les autres et leur regard se tournèrent tous vers l'écran de contrôle cardiaque quand ils purent constater que son cœur avait bien fait un bon au son de la voix de Kadaj.

-Riku, je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir si tu lui disais quelque chose. Le concerné regarda Roxas et baissa les yeux, il ne voulait pas lui parler, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire avec des mots, il ne pouvait s'exprimer qu'avec des actes. Alors la seule chose qu'il eu le courage de faire fut de prendre sa main dans la sienne et de la serrer suffisamment fort pour pouvoir sentir son sang circuler au rythme de son cœur.

Sa peau était froide presque autant que celle de Kadaj, très différente de d'habitude, au contraire elle avait pour habitude d'être très chaude brûlante même, Riku fut prit d'un haut le cœur et commença donc à lui frictionner la main pour la lui réchauffer.

Le cœur du roux s'accéléra petit à petit et sa main se crispa sur la sienne. Les yeux d'Axel étaient devenus le centre d'attention de tout le monde, mais ils ne s'ouvrirent pas se fut sa bouche qui se fendit dans une léger sourire qui rassura tout le monde.

Alors il les entendait, il savait qu'ils étaient là. Leur joie explosa en un grand fou rire général. Quelque minute plus tard, Les infirmières leur demandèrent de quitter la pièce pour quelque instant et leur demanda même de sortir de l'hôpital pour la nuit. Alors se fut Génésis qui n'avait pas osé se montrer de la nuit qui les ramena chez eux.

Mais Riku ne voulait pas abandonner Axel et demanda à rester avec lui.  
Après plusieurs minutes de réflexions les médecins accordèrent ce petit caprice à l'argenté, se rappelant dans quel état il était arrivé. De toute manière la nuit n'allait pas être bien longue puisqu'il était déjà 5h30 du matin.

Les autres reviendraient plus tard en fin d'après midi, après s'être reposés.  
Alors Riku dit au revoir au autre et fut embrassé par son frère sur le crâne, la porte fermée il se dirigea vers le lit, prit une chaise et s'assit près du enlevant les quelques mèches de cheveux qui étaient collées sur son front, Riku put enfin toucher les deux tatouages du guitariste. Qu'Est-ce qu'ils étaient beaux, ils lui allaient bien. N'importe qui ne pouvait pas porter ce genre de marques sur le visage.  
Il caressa ses joues qui elles aussi étaient froides, ses lèvres étaient presque violettes et accentuait l'impression de mort qui embaumait l'air.

-Je tiendrai ma promesse, mais je sait très bien que tu ne vas pas mourir. Je ne veux pas et je sais que tu m'entend, alors viens vers moi. Je t'en pris suis mas voix.

Il attrapa sa main, posa sa tête sur son buste et se laissa aller à pleurer.

-Ne me laisse pas, je t'en voudrai trop. S'il te plait.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, pas comme quand les autres étaient là, ils s'emballèrent.

Ne sachant quoi faire, Riku s'approcha de lui, paniqué, il se pencha sur lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tellement froides.

Froides? Non. Pas tant que ça. Elles n'étaient pas si froides, elles étaient même à une température très agréable.  
L'argenté passa sa langue entre ses lèvres et alla chercher la sienne, inanimée pour jouer avec. Il la caressa du mieux qu'il le put. Sa main passa sur sa joue et essuya, sans le savoir, une larme qui venait de couler de ses yeux.

Il se recula, lentement, laissant ses lèvres une fois de plus caresser les siennes, puis il recula à regret et regarda les paupières du roux qui semblaient chercher quelque chose dans leur sommeil.  
Il attrapa la main du guitariste, la posa sur sa propre joue et s'allongea dessus.

* * *

_Froid, il fait froid. Où je suis. Il fait tellement noir que je n'arrive même pas à distinguer mes mains devant moi. Où je suis?_

_**-Axel? Suis ma voix, je vais t'emmener vers la chaleur.** _

-Où je suis, qui êtes vous? Elle est où cette lumière?

_**-Fait moi confiance, tu ne souffriras plus là où je t'emmène. Prend ma main**. _

-Pourquoi je vous ferais confiance? Mes amis m'attendent.

_**-Tes amis? Ils t'ont oublier, ils ne sont même pas là, suis moi Axel, là-bas, tu trouveras de vrais amis qui tiendrons leurs promesses**. _

-Leurs promesses? Je… je suis … mort?

_**-Pas encore. Mais si tu me suis tu serras immortel, tu ne souffriras plus, sens tu cette sensation? **_

-Oui, je… je me sens bien, même très bien, mais je … il me manque quelque chose…

« -Vous croyez qu'il vous entend? » _Kaze? Elle est là. J'entends sa voix._

« -Je ne crois pas, si il nous entendait, son cœur réagirait. » _Roxas… je suis là, je vous entends, mais je ne… je ne sais pas comment vous le dire._

« -Moi je suis sûr qu'il nous entend. » _Sora… toi je sais que tu crois encore en moi. Ho merci._

« -Sora… » _tout le monde est là, même Kadaj._

_**-Tout le monde sauf Riku…** _

_Je sens sa main prendre la mienne et son souffle chaud sur la peau de mon cou :_

« -Merci, tu m'as sauvé la vie, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, maintenant tu dois comprendre ma mise en garde de l'autre jour. Merci encore. »_Ho Kadaj, ho je t'en pris, tu l'aurais fait, merci à toi. Je suis touché que tu m'ais choisit pour sauver Riku._

« -Riku, je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir si tu lui disait quelque chose » _Alors il es là? Je reconnais la voix de Roxas. Vient, parle moi, je veux entendre ta voix qui me fait tellement souffrir quand tu me dis que je ne compte pas pour toi. Dit moi que tu m'aimes, dit moi toutes ses choses que seul en rêves je peux t'entendre dire. S'il te plait, dit le._

_Je sens sa main prendre la place de celle de Kadaj, que la chaleur de ta peau me fait du bien. Ne me lâche pas, guide moi vers toi._

_**-Non Axel, vient avec moi, je te donnerai se que tu veux. Riku y comprit. **_

-Je ne veux pas d'un mirage, je le veux lui, pas une illusion.

_**-Bien, alors soit fort pour trouver la sortie qui te mèneras vers celui que tu aimes.** _

Tout le monde s'en va, je le sens, la pièce se vide mais Riku revient.

Il joue avec mes cheveux, que ta peaux est douce, continue, je viens vers toi, ne t'arrête pas. Il me caresse la joue, ho que j'aime se contacte, continue, je t'en supplie.

« -Je tiendrai ma promesse, mais je sait très bien que tu ne vas pas mourir. Je ne veux pas et je sais que tu m'entend, alors viens vers moi. Je t'en pris suis mas voix. » _ne t'arrête pas de parler, je te suis, guide moi, oui, vas-y prend ma main. Non, ne pleure pas, je t'en pris, continue de parler, mais ne pleure pas._

« -Ne me laisse pas, je t'en voudrai trop. S'il te plait. »

_Je ne te laisserai pas, mais pour ça continue de parler_.

_**Il lui faudra plus que des paroles pour te ramener Axel.** _

-Je m'en fiche, tant qu'il me tient la main, je sais qu'il est là et …

_Ta promesse. La voilà enfin. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu ailles plus loin et que moi, je sois conscient pour au moins toucher à ta langue…_

_Je t'aime Riku, je me sens tellement léger, pardon de ne pas pouvoir te répondre mais ta langue joue avec la mienne et ne demande qu'a te répondre._

_Reviens, je suis tout près de toi, je le sens, je ne marche plus, je cours vers toi, je ne veux pas lâcher cette sensation, ne quitte pas mes lèvres._

_On dirait que tu m'écoutes, se serait bien la première fois, mais tu ne sais pas que chacun de tes mouvement, souffle ou mot me rapproche de toi._

_Tes lèvres frôlent les miennes une fois de plus. Que c'est bon. Je te sens si près, je te cherche, mais je ne te trouve pas il fait tellement noir. Je sens ta main, elle me tire vers toi alors que tu viens de poser ta tête près de mon flanc…_

-Je m'en vais et n'essaye pas de me reprendre avec toi maudite voix. Got it memorized?

* * *

Il continuait de pleurer.

-Réveille toi! Réveille toi! Disait il alors qu'il continuait d'embrasser sa main.

Sa tête se faisait plus lourde, comme si on appuyait dessus, il sentait sa peine se matérialiser en un poids sur son crâne. Il releva la tête et constata que la main d'Axel n'était plus dans sa main mais sur sa tête, il regarda en direction de son visage et fut surpris de voir deux grandes émeraudes le regarder.

-Salut.

-Axel? Riku se jeta sur lui et commença à pleurer dans son cou. Mon Dieu, merci tu es vivant. Comment tu te sens.

-Si tu enlèves ton coude de la plaie je crois que ça ira mieux.

-Pardon. Dit il en se retirant le plus vite possible. Je suis désolé je t'ai fait mal?

-Si je te disais que non, je serais hypocrite.

-Tu nous as fait tellement peur. Kadaj te remer…

-Je sais, je l'ai entendu.

-Alors tu nous entendais?

-Oui. Et je sais aussi que t'as tenu ta promesse.

-Tu… tu l'as senti? Il n'eu pour réponse qu'un petit sourire en coin qui signifiait tellement de chose à la fois. Merci Axel. Tu nous as sauvé la vie.

-Vous auriez fait pareil. Merci à toi, c'est grâce à toi que je me suis réveillé, je t'écoutais parler et quand tu m'as embrassé je sais que j'étais tout près de toi. Il leva sa main et essuya les quelque larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. C'est quand tu t'es mis à pleurer que je me suis réveillé.

-Pardon, pour tout se que je t'ai fait, je ne t'en veux plus. Maintenant tout le monde est au courrant pour Kadaj et moi et je crois que c'est mieux comme ça.

-Je peux te demander un truc?

-Se que tu veux.

-Embrasse moi. Je sais que j'abuse, mais j'ai tellement aimé ça que…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Riku avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
C'était comme dans ses rêves, comme dans son hallucination. Non. C'était mieux. C'était cent fois mieux. Cette chaleur dans sa bouche, rien à voir avec les baisers de Roxas, elle était tellement agréable qu'il en gémit, et sentit une chaleur particulière lui traverser le corps, lui redonnant des couleurs.  
Ils se séparèrent et se sourirent.

L'après midi après que les médecins soient venus un par un voir le patient, les autres arrivèrent et furent heureux de constater que le guitariste était réveillé.  
Ils passèrent la fin de la soirée dans la chambre avec lui et riaient de bon cœur. Les adolescents durent rentrer chez eux accompagnés de Génésis et laissèrent le roux seul dans sa chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeille.  
Plusieurs jours passèrent et la date de sortie d'Axel se faisait de plus en plus proche, les lettres de fans fusèrent et ne se comptaient même plus, faisant vraiment plaisir au guitariste qui eu la joie de constater que Riku n'était pas le seul apprécié dans le groupe.

Une infirmière passait toutes les quatre heures pour vérifier si tout allait bien et changer son pansement toutes les huit heures. Le roux s'était séparé du bassiste sans un pleur ni aucun regret de la part des deux, au grand étonnement de Riku qui avait cru comprendre que Roxas aimait vraiment Axel.

Kadaj ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier le roux de l'avoir sauvé se qui à chaque fois eu pour conséquence un grand débat pour savoir qui d'entre eux l'aurait fait…

Des choses que Riku trouvait bien futiles. Lorsque les autres étaient là, Riku restait assez distant, mais il lui arrivait de se retrouver seul avec le roux et plus d'une fois ils s'étaient surpris tous le deux à regretter de ne pas pouvoir se retrouver seul plus longtemps pour pouvoir s'embrasser encore comme le jour où il s'était réveillé.

Ce jour là, dans la chambre se trouvait Kadaj, assis sur la chaise en face du lit et regardait Axel.

-Quoi?

-Rien, je me disais que j'avais bien fait de te parler de tu sais quoi. Je ne me le serais pas pardonné si j'étais parti sans en parler à quelqu'un de confiance. Tu comprends mieux maintenant…

-Oui. Et je crois que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier. Je sais à quel point Riku est important pour toi et que tu me laisses sa vie en main, ça me touche beaucoup. Mais tu devrais faire attention à toi, avec cette histoire, tu risques de mettre non seulement la vie de Riku en danger mais la tienne aussi.

-Je sais, mais qu'Est-ce que tu veux que je face, ce type en a après moi, je ne peux rien faire à part me planquer. Je sais qu'il est capable de tout pour me tuer.

-Mais qui Est-ce?

-Mon ancien, comment dire, il me donnait de la dogue et je la revendais. Je l'ai fait mettre en prison après qu'il est…

-Je sais la suite. Et bien sûr, comme il est toujours en prison, il veut me faire tuer.

-Mais qui c'est?

-Rufus, Rufus ShinRa. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une infirmière entra.

-Désolé, mais l'infirmière est déjà passée changer le pansement, merci…

PAN

-Kadaj!

L'infirmière voulu partir mais percuta Marluxia qui allait entrer dans la chambre de son ami guitariste pour lui rendre visite avec son groupe au complet.  
Il lui enleva le pistolet des mains et l'assomma avec, il s'approcha de Kadaj qui était au sol dans les bras d'Axel. Zexion alla appeler un médecin alors que le reste des Nobodie's arrivèrent et virent l'attroupement devant la chambre du guitariste. Kaze entra et ressortie de suite et regarda Riku, l'air désolé.  
Elle s'écarta et laissa passer le chanteur qui traversa un long couloir de regard avant de regarder vers le lit d'Axel où il pu constaté qu'il n'y avait personne.

Il baissa les yeux, voyant la tignasse de cheveux rouges dans son champ de vision, il se rendit compte que Kadaj était dans les bras d'Axel, du sang s'écoulant de sa poitrine, juste sous le cœur. Riku tomba sur les genoux, sans avoir changé son regard, ne revenant pas de se qui se passait devant ses yeux. Impossible, tout simplement impossible. Que venait il de se passer?

-Riku… la voix aussi faible de son frère lui fit reprendre conscience.

-Kadaj… dit moi que c'est pas vrai… dit moi que…

-Non, chut, ne pleure pas petit frère… ne pleure pas… tout ira bien, je n'ai déjà plus mal… je me sens bien, ne t'en fait pas…Axel veille sur toi.

-Non! Tu vas rester avec moi. Je ne veux pas… tu ne me laisseras pas. Pas toi aussi. Tu es l'une des seules choses qui me raccroche à cette putain de vie… Non Kadaj pas toi!

-Chut petit frère. Calme toi. Il attrapa sa tête et l'appuya contre sa poitrine. N'oublie pas se que je t'ai dit, ne fait pas de bêtise, je veux que tu vives pour moi… Que… que tu vois tous …

-Mais si tu n'es pas la c'est pas pareil. Tu es une partie de moi, sans toi, je ne suis rien, tu es l'autre partie de mon âme, une part de mon sang, tu es tout pour moi et tu l'as toujours été. Je t'en supplies ne me laisse pas…pas tout seul.

-Tu ne serras pas seul. Axel serra là pour toi…

-C'Est-de toi dont j'ai besoin, tu me connais mieux que personne, tu es le seul à me comprendre et à savoir de quoi j'ai besoin au bon moment. Je t'aime Kadaj. Le plus âgé attrapa le visage de son frère et l'approcha du sien et l'embrassa tendrement, jamais ils ne s'étaient embrassé comme ça et ils savaient que ce serait la dernière fois

Tous les petits détails de ce baiser restèrent gravés dans la mémoire de Riku qui ne voulait en aucun cas oublier la moindres secondes ni la moindre sensation de ces lèvres sur les siennes. Ses lèvres.

Pourquoi tout devait il s'effondrer pour lui?

Son « père », la prison, Axel et maintenant Kadaj… comme si ça ne suffisait pas.

-Je t'aime petit frère, ne l'oublie jamais, frère ou pas frère, je t'aime quand même… il soupira et regarda Axel. N'oublie pas…et c'est valable pour vous aussi… Riku… je t'aime…. _**All humans beings are born free… **_… _**Remember it.**_

* * *

La chanson se termina et Riku la remit, une fois de plus dans son mp3, jusqu'au refrain, puis le mp3 s'éteignit. Riku regard: « Law Battery. »

Combien de fois l'avait il écouté? 10, 20, 50, 100, 150, 200 fois? Il ne le savait pas, il s'en fichait, il l'avait écouté en boucle jusqu'à se que les paroles de son frère se détachent de son esprit.

Mais en vain…

* * *

**_And This is It..._**

* * *

**_Alors qui veut me tuer maintenant que j'ai ruiné la vie de Riku? Qui?  
Mais arretez de crier... je l'aime trop pour le faire souffrir à ce point, je vais arranger ça. c'est le but du chapitre Bonus!_**

**_Alors comment avez vous trouvé? _**

**_Ryuuketsu-Chan..._**


	5. Bonus

**_Voilà le Bonus...._**

* * *

Je ne venais que pour toi, mais maintenant que tu es à moi, je n'ai plus aucune raison de venir, je sais que nous ne sommes pas pareil, mais cette différence m'attire vers toi pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je t'ai donné un aperçu de ma vie et tu en connais les moindre détails, je souhaite que tu en faces de même. Donne moi une partie de ton histoire et laisse moi écrire notre suite. Je ne m'intéresse qu'à toi, ne m'en veux pas si je ne suis pas assez courageux pour t'appartenir à mon tour.  
Comme le disait mon frère, tu n'appartiens vraiment à quelqu'un que lorsque tu lui as donné une partie de toi.  
Je ne lui ai pourtant rien donné mais je sais que je lui appartenais, j'étais à lui.  
Il m'aurait demandé n'importe quoi j'aurais été capable de le faire juste pour lui. Je crois que avec toi c'est pareil, mais je ne t'ai encore rien donné, alors quand je serais enfin à toi? Comment serai-je? Serai-je ton esclave?  
Non, je ne le serais jamais, parce que je lis clair dans tes yeux, tu ne me veux aucun mal.  
Tu ne me veux que moi. Moi et rien d'autre.

Regarde moi de quoi j'ai l'air? Je ne ressemble plus à rien depuis que je suis loin de toi et que je ne te vois que quelque heures la nuit, je ne sais pas ou me mettre quand tu n'es pas la je me sens faible et surtout en proie à un lourd fardeau qui est le regard des autres, je t'en pris aide moi à passer cette phase. Ne me laisse pas je ne veux pas être seul face à ces gens qui me dévisagent parce que je ressemble à une femme. Je t'en pris viens me prendre dans tes bras, ne me laisse pas à leur merci, je t'en pris, sauve moi de la réalité, je sais que tu n'es présent que dans ma tête, mais si de penser à toi me permet de m'évader ne serait-ce que quelque minutes, je ne demande qu'à te voir en vrai pour une fois, ne m'oublie pas, je ne t'oublierai pas, crois moi, je pense toujours à toi.  
Guettant le moindre son qui pourrait venir de tes pas, je me réjouit et perd espoir en voyant que tu n'es pas là. Je sais qu'il y a bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas prit le temps de discuter mais sache que je sais que tu seras toujours près à m'écouter.  
J'aimerais que tu sois là, près de moi, dans tes bras, me blottir et ne plus en sortir. Ton cœur ne bat pas dans ta poitrine et ton sang est immobile dans tes veines…

* * *

« -…Merci beaucoup.

_**Wrong **_

_**I was born with the wrong sign **_

_**In the wrong house **_

With the wrong ascendancy

I took the wrong road

That led to the wrong tendencies

I was in the wrong place at the wrong time

For the wrong reason and the wrong rhyme

On the wrong day of the wrong week

I used the wrong method with the wrong technique

Le publique était déchaîné comme toujours et faisait une ovation à la chanson inédite du mois.  
Ce nouveau titre allait faire fureur, puisque _**Depeche Mode **_était un groupe apprécié, fallait il encore l'interpréter aussi dignement qu'eux. Au fur et à mesure que les paroles débitaient dans sa bouche, le chanteur les ressentaient.

_**Wrong **_

Oui, sa vie était mauvaise.

_**Wrong **_

Les paroles étaient encore plus vrai que celle de _**Numb**_ ou de _**Breaking The Habit. **_

Derrière le groupe assurait comme toujours, les progrès de chacun se voyaient de moins en moins puisqu'ils atteignaient presque l'impossible perfection du maniement de leur instrument. Leur assurance était tellement visible que lorsqu'ils se trompaient on ne pouvait même pas le remarquer ou alors ils continuaient de jouer sur leur erreur en trouvant encore le moyen de rendre la chanson meilleure.

Tout un tas de chansons reprises ou originales avaient comblé les vides pour produire deux albums en deux ans. Chaque mois, une nouvelle reprise faisait son apparition à la demande des fans sur leur site Internet et une chanson originale tout les trimestres, laissant tout de même un peu de suspense pour les autres chansons qui composaient le CD.

_**There's something wrong with me chemically **_

_**Something wrong with me inherently **_

_**The wrong mix in the wrong genes **_

_**I reached the wrong ends by the wrong means **_

_**I**__**t was the wrong plan In the wrong hands **_

_**The wrong theory for the wrong man**_

_**The wrong eyes on the wrong prize **_

_**The wrong questions with the wrong replies **_

Ils n'avaient plus peur avant de monter sur scène, leurs jambes ne les trahissaient plus avant d'entamer un morceau ou une rentrée. Les doigts ne s'emmêlaient plus sur les touches et ne faisaient plus de fausses notes sur les cordes des deux guitares que le pianiste avait finalement réussit à maîtriser.  
Seul le chanteur n'avait pas changé ses habitudes avant de monter sur scène. Il fermait toujours les yeux avant de mettre le premier pied sur la scène et de pousser la première note.

_**Wrong **_

Mais quand il les ouvrait, il n'était plus lui, ce n'était pas lui qui chanta

Le piano fit son léger solo qui fit ralentir tout le monde avec lui tellement les gens vivaient la chanson.

Et un long silence mit fin au solo, le chanteur relava la tête et reprit sa chanson

it, ses problèmes personnels restaient dans la coulisse se qui lui permettait de devenir le chanteur des Nobody's tel que les fans le connaissaient:  
Joyeux, surexcité, géant et surtout très complice avec son guitariste avec qui il entretenait une relation très fusionnelle.  
La plus part des duos interprétés par le groupe se faisaient surtout entre eux deux quand ils n'étaient pas au piano.

_**Wrong**_

_**I was marching to the wrong drum **_

_**With the wrong scum Pissing out the wrong energy **_

_**Using all the wrong lines And the wrong signs **_

_**With the wrong intensity **_

_**I was on the wrong page of the wrong book **_

_**With the wrong rendition of the wrong look **_

_**With the wrong moon, every wrong night **_

_**With the wrong tune playing till it sounded right yeah **_

La chanson se termina et Axel entama son solo.

Ses doigts sur sa guitare ressemblaient à ceux de Sora sur son piano. Tous les regards étaient sur lui, la lumière éclairait juste son torse nu, la sangle de sa guitare qui lui coupait la poitrine en deux, ses bras allant et venant sur le manche de son instrument, regardant de temps à autre ses doigts, ne cherchant pas à se trompé et le publique. Il avait la classe, il souriait à son publique et faisait des clins d'œil aux jeunes filles du premier rangs et donnait ses médiators aux copains des demoiselles. Kaze entama son rythme pour accompagner le morceau.  
Mais Axel dominait toujours.  
La chanson n'était certes pas violente, pourtant elle accordait au guitariste une ovation fantastique que la jeune brune du mener avec ses baguettes pour que ce soit le publique qui soit le repère rythmique du guitariste.

Riku lui était assis juste à côté du pianiste et tapait la discute avec l'éclairagiste qui s'occupait d'éclairer Roxas à l'autre bout de la scène.  
Mais l'argenté était trop occupé à regarder Axel et à dévisager les jeunes filles qui posaient leurs regards pervers sur son guitariste.

Son guitariste, oui, à tous les sens du terme. C'était le guitariste du groupe mais c'était aussi son guitariste à lui. Axel lui appartenait tout autant que lui appartenait à Axel.

Ils étaient maintenant tellement proches, qu'il arrivait quelque fois que Riku en oublie son chagrin permanent.

Tous les jours il se réveillait et pleurait à chaque fois, une présence lui manquait. Déjà qu'ils avaient quitté l'école pour pouvoir continuer dans leur carrière et pour rivaliser avec les 358 over 2. Enfin soi-disant puisqu'ils étaient amenés à se rencontrer de temps à autre et étaient restés amis depuis.

Ils avaient dit à Dieu au calme d'une vie tranquille et étaient souvent dépaysés par leurs nombreux voyages. Ils avaient eu la chance de visiter tout le japon mais aussi de quitter leur terre d'origine pour visiter une partie de la Chine, le nord de l'Amérique, l'Italie et l'Espagne, mais ce qu'ils avaient tous le plus apprécier était la France.

Oui, vraiment, ils avaient vraiment aimé la France.  
Ils en avaient tous de bon souvenirs. Surtout Riku et Axel. Les deux compères s'étaient vraiment beaucoup rapprochés là-bas et Riku avait arrêté de pleurer le matin et le soir, seul dans son lit, puisque à partir de se moment là, le vide de son lit et celui de son cœur s'étaient comblés par la présence du roux qui sortait officiellement avec le chanteur.

Et depuis ce jour, ils n'arrêtèrent certainement pas de se chamailler et de s'envoyer sur les roses mais aussi de se prouver leur amour par quelque manière que ce soit.  
Surtout Axel qui comblait l'argenté par toutes les marques possibles et imaginables d'attentions. Un petit bisou par-ci par-là, un gros câlin avant de monter sur scène ou encore une long baiser langoureux avant de se coucher…

Axel n'était pas avare et appréciait de toucher le corps du jeune homme qui se laissait faire à chaque fois.

Une fois de plus, ses doigts jouèrent à une vitesse impressionnante, réussissant encore à impressionner le jeune chanteur qui s'avança près de lui, le laissant finir de jouer, il se plaça sur sa droite et joua lui aussi sur la même guitare comme convenu. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent et laissèrent Sora continuer le thème au piano, la lumière uniquement sur lui et sur Kaze au fond de la salle comme toujours sur son estrade.

Riku et Axel étaient maintenant dans l'ombre, L'argenté dans les bras du musicien se laissait bercer bien que la musique eu été loin d'une balade romantique. Il se fichait du tempo, du moment qu'il était dans ses bras, plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre et surtout pas ce vide qui c'était installer.

Riku en était tellement heureux. Et il n'était pas le seul à approuver les effets des étreintes du roux qui ne croyait pas vraiment en la sincérité du plus jeune.

Il avait beau lui dire qu'il aimait être avec lui et se sentait bien en sa présence, ils ne s'embrassaient que très rarement et à chaque fois, le roux avait une envie d'aller plus loin sachant que son envie n'était pas partagée par l'argenté il remettait en question leur relation sans jamais en faire part.

En même temps, il trouvait ça normal venant de Riku.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas à défaut de sentiment, mais plutôt par retenue que leurs moments de tendresse s'arrêtaient au simple baiser, qui en disaient tout de même long sur les sentiments du chanteur.

Mais Axel ne voulait pas y croire, il avait attendu tant de temps pour avoir Riku à lui tout seul, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait, il n'arrivait pas à lui faire comprendre qu'il en désirait plus.

Il ne voulait pas le brusqué et ne savait pas encore totalement comment s'y prendre avec lui, il était tout de même pas bien compliqué à comprendre mais Axel avait toujours peur de le choquer ou de dire quelque chose qui blesserait Riku.

Alors il s'abstenait parfois de donner son opinion, laissant surtout place et libre cours aux désirs de l'argenté avant les siens pour tout simplement le garder un peu plus longtemps dans ses bras ou pour être sûr qu'il ne serra pas accablé par des reproches. Et souvent s'était comme ça.

Ils ne formaient pas un vrai couple, mais aimaient être ensembles et restaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

Jamais, jamais ils ne se laisseraient aller jusqu'à faire du Fan Service. Non. Surtout pas. Axel était plutôt du genre à se montrer, voir même s'exhiber mais ce n'était pas le cas de Riku qui lui était toujours très discret.  
Leur accord était commun et pour une fois, Axel ne laissait pas les désirs du chanteur passer avant les siens.

Le morceau se termina.  
Cette musique imaginé par Riku qui ressemblait à un tempo rythmé, le mettait toujours de bonne humeur et de l'entendre jouer par ses amis le rendait encore plus heureux. C'était la dernière chanson, enfin, musique de la soirée, dernière partie du rappel, fin du concert.

Ils s'approchèrent de la scène chose que le chanteur appréhendait toujours un peu et ils saluèrent, mains dans les mains, les Nobody's saluèrent leur main de la jeune fille lâcha celle du chanteur pour lancer les baguettes qu'elle tenait dans la fausse.  
Roxas était un habitué et descendait juste devant les barrières qui séparaient le publique des musiciens et attrapa les mains des quelques spectateurs et prit un bain de foule. Il aimait ça et savait que le publique appréciait cette petite attention de la part du bassiste. Voyant que cela plaisait au tant, Axel décida de faire de même. Il descendit et alla voir les fans. L'une des jeunes filles l'attrapa par la main, le tira violement vers elle et l'embrassa, ne laissant pas au guitariste le temps de comprendre se qui lui arrivait et garda les yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise et se mit à rougir, sachant que la scène n'avait pas échappée à l'argenté.  
La demoiselle se décida à lâcher Axel et faillit tomber dans les pommes, ne revenant pas de se qu'elle venait de faire et surtout ne réalisant pas que le roux l'avait laissé faire.  
Malgré ce petit incident, Axel continua sa tournée et offrit au publique son contact. Riku lui resta avec Sora et la jeune brune sur la scène, saluant le reste de la salle qui ne pouvoir pas profiter du contact des artistes. Lorsqu'il avait vu la jeune fille embrasser Axel, Riku n'avait pas réagit plus que ça, rigolant même de voir le jeune guitariste se faire embrasser par une fille et surtout de voir la tête de celle-ci après l'acte, mi-étonnée, mi comateuse, la réaction de la jeune fille était vraiment marrante.  
Riku en avait été attendri.

Tous remontèrent sur scène et disparurent après avoir saluer une dernière roux attrapa la main de son « amant » et le tira dans les coulisses, entraînant à la suite tout le groupe.

Une jeune fille et une homme s'approchèrent des membres du groupe avec une homme vêtu de noir et des lunettes de soleil avec un pass pour la jeune fille qui s'approcha timidement de Sora et rougissant à la vue de son regard bleu océan.

Il la laissa avancer, lui tendant, une fois à hauteur, leur deux albums et un feutre.

Sora attrapa les albums et lui demanda:

-Quel peut être le joli nom de cette charmante jeune fille? Les rougissements de la jeune fan redoublèrent laissant place à une petite voix légère:

-Xion.

-Quel joli prénom tu as là. Il signa la boite du disque et le lui rendit. Elle le remercia et se dirigea vers le reste du groupe avec un peu moins de conviction mais toute aussi heureuse. Rampant timidement devant Kaze qui avait bien remarqué que la brunette préférait Sora au reste du groupe mais bonne joueuse la percussionniste l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

Elle passa ensuite voir Roxas qui lui signa derrière la pochette étant donné la place qu'avait prit ses collègues sur le devant et ne se priva pas de pendre toute la place sur la quatrième de couverture. Et quand fut venu le tour d'Axel et Riku, ce fut eux qui s'avancèrent vers la jeune fille lui proposant de faire des photos si elle le voulait. Elle accepta bien évidemment, fit une photo avec chaque membre du groupe seul et une dernière avec le groupe au complet.  
Axel lui demanda d'ouvrir la boite et se mit à écrire sur le carnet rouge qui contenait les paroles de leurs chansons, là ou se trouvait une photo du groupe et le fit passer à Riku.

La jeune fille le regarda fixement, ne sachant pas par où commencer se qu'elle comptait lui dire. Il chercha une page en particulier, les paroles de « _**Jail ».  
**_L'argenté laissa quelque mot pour la jeune fille et le lui rendit.

-Tu veux venir avec nous dans les loges? On ne va pas tarder à partir alors que tu puisses rester un peu si tu veux. Lui proposa Sora une main sur l'épaule.

La réaction sans appel de la jeune fille ne surprit personne. En même temps elle n'allait pas dire non. Riku rentra le premier dans la loge et laissa rentrer la jeune fille à sa suite. Elle découvrit la grande loge avec stupéfaction. C'était tellement grand. Xion vit Axel s'écrouler sur un fauteuil et Riku vint se mettre sur ses genoux alors que Kaze alla se terrer dans la salle de bain en déposant un petit baiser sur les lèvres du pianiste avant de fermer la porte.  
Roxas quand à lui, proposa de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils noirs. Chose qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.  
Riku, toujours près d'Axel voyait que la jeune fille voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'elle se gênait et n'osait pas demander, de peur sûrement de déranger, alors il lui demanda:

-Est-ce que tu voudrais quelque chose en particulier? La jeune fille percer à jour ne pu que sursauter quand le jeune argenté lui demanda ça.

-Heu, en fait, je voulais savoir, Est-ce que c'est vrai que…

-Que?

-Que tu as été en prison? Le dernier mot ne fut qu'un murmure, de peur de blesser le chanteur elle ne préférait pas lui rappeler ce genre de chose, même si celle-ci avait été confirmer dans la presse un an et demi plus tôt, qui elle-même n'était pas toujours aussi fiable.

-Les journaux en ont parlé il me semble.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois les croire.

-Oui.

-Ho. La jeune fille baissa la tête triste de lui avoir fait dire que c'était la vérité. Elle le regretta et comme toujours, Axel était là pour sauver Riku.

-Mais sinon, c'est la première fois que tu viens nous voir en concert?

-En fait je vous suis depuis que vous avez fait la première partie des 358 over 2.

-Et on dit tous ensemble: Merci Marlulu. Reprit Axel en riant.

Le reste de la soirée avec la jeune fille se passa bien, elle les filma en train de dire un petit mot pour toutes ses copines qui n'avaient pas pu se déplacer. Quand elle s'en alla, Roxas ne tarda pas lui non plus à partir. Il avait été rejoint par Namine, sa nouvelle petite amie qui avait fait scandale, puisqu'il était sortit avec Axel, prouvant bien qu'il n'y avait rien de sérieux entre eux. Kaze et Sora allèrent en boite pour danser, n'arrivant pas à calmer la jeune fille qui était surexciter. Il ne restait plus que le guitariste, le chanteur et Genesis qui se proposa de les raccompagner pour le concert du lendemain qui se passerait au même endroit. Axel refusa lui intimant qu'ils rentreraient à pied. Il ferma la porte derrière le plus âgé et retourna voir Riku qui était resté assis sur le canapé à fixer le sol.  
Une fois la porte fermée, Riku se mit à pleurer. Sachant parfaitement se qui allait se passer, le roux avait fermer la porte le plus tard possible pour être sur que Genesis ne l'entende pas pleurer. La porte fermée à clef, il retourna près du chanteur qui se vidait de son fardeau.

-Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas pleuré. Il se mit près de lui et le tira vers son torse, caressant ses cheveux et serrant sa main pour essayer de calmer le chagrin du plus jeune.

-…

-Il faut que tu pleurs. Ça te feras du bien, chut….

-_**Il**_ me manque.

-Je sais. Pardon.

-Arrête de t'excuser. Heureusement que tu es là sinon je ne sais pas se que je serais aujourd'hui.

-Hum… il ne croyait au discours de l'argenté qu'à moitié. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il savait très bien que jamais il ne _**le**_ remplacerait.

C'était devenu l'un des sujets tabou dont il fallait éviter de faire mention devant Riku qui pouvait se mettre à pleurer à tous moments, se que redoutait le plus Axel parce que si son devoir n'avait pas été de protéger Riku dans son chagrin, ce serait lui qui se mettrait à pleurer. Il ne supportait plus de le voir pleurer _**son**_ absence et se sentait coupable de ne pas réussir à le rendre heureux et à le faire oublier _**son frère. **_Il ne le pouvait pas. Il se faisait mal pour rien, parce qu'au fond de lui il savait que jamais il ne pourrait le guérir de cette absence.  
Alors que Riku commençait à se calmer il lui demanda:

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes? Axel tomba des nus. Il ne le savait pas après toutes ses années à le harceler, il se demandait encore si il l'aimait.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je viens de me rendre compte que je ne t'ai jamais dis à quel point Est-ce que moi je t'aime. Il leva les yeux vers le roux, se mit face à lui et le fixa dans les yeux.

Jamais Axel n'avait remarqué à quel point les yeux de Riku étaient magnifiques. Il était hypnotiser par ses yeux dans lesquels l'impression de se noyer faisait mal au cœur, les larmes qui avaient coulé renforçait encore plus cette impression. Comme si ses larmes étaient de l'eau qui s'échappait du bleu de ses yeux.

-Je t'aime. Axel n'en revenait pas. Jamais il ne le lui avait dit, c'était vrai, mais ne pensait pas qu'il s'en apercevrait. Je me rend compte que j'ai été égoïste, tu étais là pour moi et moi je ne t'ai même pas remercier comme il fallait. J'imagine que tu as du aller voir ailleurs, un an ça à du te paraître long non?

-De quoi tu parles?

-Et bien, heu, enfin, tu vois se que je veux dire? Il baissa la tête, lui intimant de suivre son regard qui se portait vers son bas ventre. Il comprit enfin où voulait en venir le chanteur.

-Ho ça? Non, je sais que pour toi aussi ça a du être dur. Et je me dis que je pourrai attendre encore longtemps si je voyais que tu n'es pas très sûr de toi.

-Pourquoi Est-ce que tu fais tous ça pour moi? Après tout, je n'ai jamais été sympa avec toi et tu me remercies toujours en t'occupant de moi… je ne comprends pas.

-J'ai promis. La dernière chose que je _**lui**_ ais promis c'est de veiller sur toi.

-Même quand _**il**_ est pas là _**il**_me chaperonne! Riku sourit tout en se blottissant encore plus dans les bras d'Axel.

-J'ai eu Yazoo au téléphone tout à l'heure. Il a dit qu'il passerait demain dans l'après midi.

-Hum. L'argenté soupira. S'il avait perdu un frère, il en avait gagné deux autres, tellement différents et pourtant si attachant. Yazoo n'avait pas remplacer le jeune frère disparut, il avait tout simplement tenter de se rapprocher de son cadet pour essayer de comprendre l'attachement auquel _**il **_avait fait preuve toutes ses années et qui intriguait toujours la Nymphe comme l'appelait Riku.

Depuis leur première rencontre, Yazoo avait eu un effet marquant sur le chanteur pour la simple raison qu'il l'avait pris pour une femme. Et il avait toujours du mal à trouver des traits masculins, parfois dans ses gestes et attitudes mais surtout dans ses traits physiques, son visage en particulier. Il le trouvait tellement beau.  
Comme son père. **Son** père, Sephiroth. Il ne l'aimait pas, pas seulement à cause de l'abandon mais simplement pour ce qu'il était.

La première fois qu'il se retrouva face à lui, il le regretta, le moment était mal venu, il aurait tellement aimé se trouver dans un autre lieu pour pouvoir lui faire comprendre toute la haine qu'il avait ressentit de jour là, le jour de l'enterrement de Kadaj.

* * *

Qu'il était beau. Oui, il était vraiment beau, comme toujours.  
Ses yeux fermés de semblaient plus paniquer, il ne dormait donc pas, à aucun moment il ne se réveillerait, lui prendrait la main et l'emmènerait loin de tout. Ses traits étaient reposés et ses lèvres formaient un sourire, la couleur blanche de sa peau n'avait pas été emplâtrée par du maquillage et n'avait pas été affectée par l'absence de chaleur dans son corps. Elle était naturelle et tout simplement parfaite. Comme lui l'avait été dans tous ses rôles, Parfait.  
Pourquoi? Certes, il savait pour quelles raisons il avait été arraché à sa vie, mais pourquoi le destin s'acharnait il sur eux deux et lui plus particulièrement.  
Il attrapa sa main et tous les gens autour de lui le regardèrent outrés.

-On ne touche pas un mort, Monsieur. Lui avait on dit. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel corps que l'âme avait quitté. S'était son frère, tout lui était permis.

De sa main, il repoussa quelques cheveux importuns qui masquait ses yeux à tout jamais clos. Le seigneur avait retrouvé l'un de ses anges qui s'était échappé du Paradis pour visiter notre monde et l'avait repris avec lui.

Kadaj…

-Riku, il faut y aller maintenant. Déclara Axel.

-Juste une minute… je ne veux pas oublier son visage.

-Il est là son visage. Il glissa sa main sur sa poitrine et serra son poing sur le cœur de l'argenté, tu ne l'oubliera pas.

À ces mots, Riku se pencha sur le corps du jeune homme et glissa quelques mots à son oreille pour enfin poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en signe d'adieux.  
Après un dernier regard, il se tourna vers Axel et comprit que cette fois allait vraiment être la dernière et l'idée que jamais plus il ne pourrait plus jamais entendre sa voix, qu'il ne sentirait plu jamais sa peau sur la sienne, son odeur , ses yeux et surtout ses lèvres, cette idée le brisait. C'est dans les bras d'Axel que Riku se blottit et se mit à pleurer alors que le visage de Kadaj disait adieu à la lumière, le guitariste se mit à caresser les cheveux argentés du chanteur qui se laissait aller dans les bras de se dernier.  
Ce n'était pas l'odeur ni les gestes auxquelles l'avait habitué son frère, mais si ce devait être à présent cette odeur et ses gestes qui allaient le consoler, il s'y ferait bien.

-Attendez! La voix raisonna dans la pièce comme un écho divin accentué d'une voix majestueusement grave qui avait quelque chose de mystique.

Riku et Axel se tournèrent pour faire face au porteur de la voix.

-Que je vois au moins une dernière fois mon fils.

« Son fils » alors c'était lui.

Séphiroth

Son père.

Un cauchemar parmi ses rêves qui se dressait devant lui, une carrure angélique, ce devait sûrement être de lui que Kadaj la tenait. Le Héros _( à prendre au premier sens du terme: Personnage mythologique, de naissance divine par l'un de ses parents ou divinisé pour ses exploits)_ était accompagné de deux anges.

L'un d'eux était grand et battit comme un colosse et tenait en ses bras une nymphe aux magnifique cheveux argents. Sûrement le frère et la sœur aînés de Kadaj.

-Je me présente, je suis le père de Kadaj. Séphiroth.

-Et par conséquent, mon père! Riku avait lâché ça avec une telle rage que l'homme, à mis chemin entre le front de son fils et ses lèvres, releva le visage et regarda le chanteur avec des yeux couleur Styx et lui lança un regard digne d'Hadès.

-Me le reprocherais-tu?

Riku ravala ses paroles face à cette réplique soutenu par un tel regard.

-Notre père ne pouvait pas te garder. Quelle douceur, d'où venait cette voix? Grave au possible et aussi douce qu'une gorgée de vin le plus rare. Forcément du colosse aux cheveux courts. Pourtant c'était le visage de la Nymphe qui le regardait.

-Ouais, c'est vrai en plus! Cette fois sans aucun doute c'était le colosse qui avait parler, pourtant la voix ne ressemblait en rien à la précédente et ne semblait pas excellé dans l'art du langage.

Ce ne pouvait tout de même pas être la jeune femme qui avait parler ainsi? Il la regarda et elle continua:

-Nous étions déjà trois et cela suffisait amplement à notre père, il nous a élevé seul après la mort de notre mère à la naissance de Kadaj!

Tant de haine dans un si beau visage tellement androgyne, il l'avait pris pour une femme alors que c'état un homme, le plus grand des frères de Kadaj. À ce moment il se rappela que Kadaj lui avait toujours assuré avoir deux frères dont Le plus âgé était Yazoo. D'après la description que lui avait fait son amant, c'était bien lui le plus grand de la fratrie.

-Celui qui m'a élève ne méritait pas le nom de père! J'imagine que vous savez se qu'il m'a fait?

-Je le sais. J'ai d'ailleurs fait tout se que j'ai pu pour te faire sortir de prison le plus tôt possible.

-Pardon?

-Tu as bien entendu, l'avocat qui t'a été donné était le mien. Je me sentais coupable de se qui t'arrivait, alors je lui ai demander de faire le maximum pour que ta peine soit minimale. Tu devrais me remercier!

-Je devrais oui. Mais il y tellement de chose que je vous reproche.

-Comme quoi?

-Kadaj et moi, nous…

-Père ce n'est pas un endroit pour parler de ce genre de chose. S'il te plait laisse nous dire au revoir à notre frère. Riku acquiesça et laissa Yazoo s'approcher pour lui embrasser la joue et essuyer celle-ci avant de murmurer.

-Pardonne moi petit frère, pour tout se que j'ai fait et tout se que j'aurais du faire…

-Yazoo ça suffit, Loz dit lui en retard et on s'en va.

Le colosse répondant au nom de Loz, avança, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire à part s'excuser de l'avoir sous estimé pendant toutes ses années…

-Au revoir mon fils, en espérant que là où tu es tu ferras enfin quelque chose de bien.

-Axel retient moi où je lui met mon poing dans la gueule. Le roux ne prit pas la menace du chanteur au sérieux et ne fit que l'étreindre. Voyant la scène entre Riku et Axel, Séphiroth pouffa de son rire narquois, attirant les foudres du regard de son plus jeune fils.

-Ha Loz, je ne peux compter que sur toi pour avoir une descendance convenable?

-… père… Yazoo regarda le noble argenté avec toute la tristesse qu sa déclaration lui procurait.

-Ferme là Yazoo, si tu n'avait pas prit l'habitude d'être protégé comme tu l'es, tu ne serais pas aussi maniéré et tu arrêterais d'attirer tout les homos et lesbiennes que tu croises!

-Père…

-Vous avez finit? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour faire ça!

-Venez nous rentrons. Mais sache mon petit, que quoi que tu faces, tu ne seras jamais mon fils! Il se tourna et s'en alla.

* * *

Depuis ce jour, il ne cesse de le haïr.

Cette manière de parler à Yazoo lui avait tellement déplu. Le considérant comme un moins que rien, dénigrent encore plus son défunt fils. Reprochant à Riku sa façon de se comporter avec Axel qui semblait être similaire à celle de Yazoo. Et Loz était resté là, sans rien dire, ne faisant qu'obéir à son père.

Axel sentit qu'il venait de perdre quelque chose… il se sentait lourd et surtout très très triste de repenser à ce jour mais pas autant que Riku qui lui avait bel et bien vécu le pire jour de sa vie.

-C'est sympas qu'il vienne nous voir. Il renifla.

-Ha non, tu ne vas pas te remettre à pleurer? Mais t'es vraiment une fille? T'es une vrai tapette Riku, je sais bien qu'on sort ensemble, mais y a des limites à certaines choses, si j'ai renoncé aux filles, c'est pas pour finir avec… ça. Dit il en se levant et en laissant l'argenté face à cette attaque. Je te dis toujours que ça va, mais non ça va pas. Il faut que je te le dise pour que tu t'en rendes compte? Il faut toujours tout te dire. Tu n'es plus un gamin, grandi dans ta tête et oublie que tu es seul. Parce que tu ne l'es pas! Ce n'est qu'une idée!

-Je…

-Ouvre les yeux, Roxas, Kaze, Sora et moi, on est là c'est pas pour que tu deviennes une loque! Got it memorized?

-Axel. Dit il en se levant et en se mettant face à face avec le roux en baissant la tête, se reprochant tout et rien à la fois, il s'approcha encore un peu et releva la tête. Je sais que vous serez toujours là pour moi et que parfois j'ai besoin qu'on m'ouvre les yeux mais… Je ne suis pas sourd, t'es pas obliger de gueuler pour me le dire! Dit il en haussant la voix encore plus haut que l'avait fait le roux.

-Et bien voilà, je te retrouve, aussi têtu et rancunier qu'à la première fois! Il le prit dans ses bras de façon plus virile qu'amoureuse.

C'était vrai, ils étaient des garçons, se préférant l'un l'autre mais des garçons tout de même, chose que Riku avait tendance à oublier lorsqu'il était avec Axel, il se sentait avec lui comme dans un paradis où tout était possible, où tout le monde était pareil et ne se jugeait pas.

Un monde trop parfait pour qu'il existe pourtant Riku savait que lorsqu'il était avec le guitariste, ce petit coin de paradis imaginaire l'entourait et parfois même il y revoyait son frère en dormant dans ses bras.

* * *

Voilà alors j'espere que vous aurez aimé! si il y a des trucs qui ne vont pas... n'hésitez pas.

Bureau des réclamations:

1)Je tiens à dire merci à tous ceux qui on suivit ma fic et ceux qui l'on commenté merci à vous!

2) je suis désoléé pour le retard que j'ai pu prendre, j'avais un voyage à EuroDisney à programmer( et oui pour nous il faut prendre l'avion et quitter notre petite île pour aller à Paris!!)  
En plus de la danse, le code, la batterie et les cours, je n'avais plus une minute à moi alors pardon de vous voir fait attendre.

3) Si vous souhaitez qu'il y est une suite, n'hésitez pas... si vous avez deja des propositions... vous êtes la bien venu, même si vous n'en avez pas...

à Plus

Ryuuketsu-Chan...


End file.
